She Said No
by Aki no Ryu
Summary: Irie Naoki had just asked Kotoko's father for her hand in marriage in front of his entire family. This is what Kotoko's always wanted so why did she say "No."? This happens in the Japanese series Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo episode 16. -UPDATE: This will now be my collection of Itazura na Kiss shorts, AU's, and one-shots. Enjoy!-
1. She Said No

This happens after Naoki brings Kotoko home after kissing her in the rain then asking for her hand in marriage.

Naoki has just finished talking to Kotoko's father.

* * *

He turned to her, "Is that fine with you, Kotoko?"

 _Yes_ , her heart screamed. " _Yes!"_

But the words that came out of her mouth were different.

"No."

She bowed deeply toward their collective family members. "I'm sorry, but I will not marry Irie-kun."

She vaguely registered the looks of surprise on her father's, Ojisan's and Yuki's faces before Obachan was in front of her and blocking her view of Naoki.

"Kotoko-chan!" Noriko grabbed the young girl's hands. "But this is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"Is it because you promised to marry someone else already?" Naoki's flat emotionless voice rose above the rushing in her ears.

Kotoko shook herself free and stepped back. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Obachan, I'm so sorry." Then she ran up to her room and locked herself in.

Kotoko opened the door once it was quiet throughout the house a few hours later. Her father and Mrs. Irie had knocked on her door but she ignored them both. Changed out of her wet clothes, she only felt marginally less miserable. With a deep breath, she tiptoed past the boys' room and made her way downstairs. Her stomach rumbled but she did not have an appetite. Out of habit, she opened fridge and peered at the contents. She grabbed a sandwich, closed the fridge door and jumped in surprise.

Kotoko's scream was swallowed by Naoki's large hand over her mouth. Kotoko staggered back, chest heaving.

"Irie-kun!"

Naoki leaned against the counter, arms crossed casually across his chest. He was dressed in sweat pants and a white shirt, a towel slung across his shoulders to catch any stray drops from his still-wet hair.

"Don't you owe me an explanation?"

Kotoko sputtered. "Eh?"

"I proposed to you and you turned me down."

Kotoko straightened her shoulders.

"Correction, you did not propose to me. You asked my father for his permission and I said 'no.'"

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Why then? Isn't marriage to me what you've dreamed of since freshman year?"

"Well you'd know better than anyone." She said bitterly.

"Is it Ikezawa then? You'll marry him?" She couldn't say if that was a slight hardening in his voice she detected when he spoke about her marrying Kinnosuke.

Kotoko lifted her chin defiantly. "No. I rejected Kin-chan – _although_ , he doesn't deserve the way I did it." She was still sad about how she had turned him down.

"Ah, you want me to propose to you properly then? Even though everyone knows how you feel?"

She shook her head. "Iie. It won't make a difference. I will not marry you."

Suddenly she found herself pressed against the fridge, the cold metal against her back. Their faces were no more than inch apart. She could lift her chin the slightest fraction and their lips would touch.

"What do you want then, Kotoko?" But he didn't give her a chance to respond instead sealing their lips together, his long fingers cradling her jaw.

Kotoko closed her eyes in response. It felt wonderful to be kissed by Naoki, his lips soft and warm against hers.

"Stop!" She pushed against his chest and broke the kiss. "I don't want this."

"You can't lie to me. I know you enjoyed that."

"Don't mock me! Yes, I did. And I hate that I did. I will always love you, Irie Naoki. I tried to stop – many times – but I can't. I've come to accept that. And while my heart soared because you declared that you wanted to marry me, I know it's too good to be true and I will not marry you."

"W—"

She raised her hand and he fell silent. "Let me finish or I will never have the courage to say this again!"

She stepped to the side, putting distance between them until she could no longer feel his warmth.

"Today I became an object for you. Simply an object to compete with another for. At least before I was _that_ _person_ who annoyed you, who made your life 'interesting.' I would have always been a trial to you, a burden, but at least I was a person in your eyes. Now you just say those words because you cannot bear to be beaten by another because you've never lost to anyone. You don't care about my feelings and you certainly don't feel that same about me as I do you. When you thought that my feelings for you were going to be given to another, you couldn't stand it. You don't want to lose. This is why you proposed. This is the only reason why you want to marry me."

Naoki chuckled. Whatever she had expected from him in response, it wasn't this. Then he laughed harder - a little muffled to keep from waking the rest of the household but it was a full laugh just the same. Kotoko stared at him in surprise and quickly rising anger. Finally Naoki wiped at his eyes and fixed his dark gaze on her.

"Is this what you really think, Kotoko?"

"It's the truth." She bit out.

Naoki pushed away from the counter and stood to his full height. "Well, as usual, Aihara Kotoko, you got it wrong."

"Ehh?"

He stepped toward her.

"I know this: Your feelings for me will never change. You cannot give them to Ikezawa even _if_ you had accepted him. You love _me_."

He stated it plainly as fact. His warm hand descended on her bowed head.

"You will never be an 'object' in my eyes. You are too alive and too passionate to be anything other than _you_." Large eyes met his. "Of course, I didn't want to lose."

Her head shot up, eyes tightening.

"I don't want to lose _you._ I don't want your feelings to change. I want you to keep loving me. Keep loving me because I love you."

Kotoko's amazed expression turned to confusion.

"But why? Why now? Why do you love me then since I've only ever been a nuisance in your life?"

"As I said before, you make my life interesting. You make me feel things – emotions that I have never felt before. You inspire me. You gave me the gift of having a dream - something I want to work hard for." And he wasn't just referring to his ambition to become a doctor. "You make me feel _alive_."

He took her hand and laid it over his heart. Kotoko could feel it beating rapidly beneath her palm.

"That. _You_ do that to me."

Kotoko couldn't breathe for the overwhelming emotions in her own heart.

"It took the threat of losing you for me to realize what I've known for a while now. That I love you, Aihara Kotoko."

"Irie-kun." She whispered. She could feel his warmth enveloping her.

" _Naoki_." His hand was warm against the back of her neck. "Say my name, Kotoko." He brushed her lips with his. "Say it." There was the tiniest waver in his low voice.

Kotoko lifted glistening eyes to his.

"Naoki." She breathed.

Naoki rested more of his weight on her. "Say it again."

"Naoki."

He kissed her then. The clock struck midnight but in the kitchen, time had stood still for the two whose hearts beat as one.

"Kotoko."

"Mmmm?" Her eyes were still closed, her consciousness still reveling in what had just happened.

"Will you be my wife?"

She opened her eyes, searching his beloved face and seeing the truth written on it. She smiled, the stars in her eyes.

"Yes."


	2. Moments in Time

Arigato gozaimashita! I am very touched by the response I got from 'She Said No.' Although I originally meant for this to to be marked 'complete,' I've decided to just add more stories and make this my Itazura na Kiss collection. I hope no one minds overmuch.

As with SSN, I had the characters from the Japanese TV series in mind as I wrote.

These are snapshots of a few moments in time in the life of one Irie Naoki.

* * *

~o~o~o~

 **Alone**

 _This takes place after Kotoko leaves to return to Tokyo after staying with Naoki in Kobe for a few (unplanned) days._

He stopped himself from reaching across the bed for her. She was never even supposed to be in Kobe. The plan was they would be apart for a year until she graduated, but she had come and _damn him and the Promise_ , but he missed her. He had just dropped her off at the station earlier that day but he missed her more now than when they had said their goodbyes in Tokyo a few months ago. Now, she had come into this apartment and filled it with her energy. She had slept with him in this bed, a welcome warmth against his chest. She had wreaked havoc in the small kitchen and brought it alive for a few precious evenings. Despite the brevity, her presence had hallowed his apartment, her mark irrevocably made. Once light shines in darkness, even after it is gone, it has forever changed what it touched. He was lonelier now than he had ever been so far away from her. His mother said Kotoko had been studying hard in his absence and was less distracted than her usual. Interestingly, it was he that was distracted, every free moment (not that there were many) had his thoughts unfailingly turning toward home and her. _Hurry, wife_ , he whispered into the silent night as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

~o~o~o~

 **The Present**

Last night she had declared that one of the things she wanted for her birthday was a present from him. He turned the tiny ring between his thumb and forefinger, pleased as it sparkled in the light. He had had it made a few weeks ago and it had been in his possession for over a week already, just waiting for the right time to be given. It seemed like it was going to happen soon. He had selected a sturdy metal, given her penchant for getting into scrapes, it was only necessary. He had drawn the design based on her habit of wishing on falling stars and the wayward meteorite which had begun the cascade of events which had resulted in his current happiness. He wondered how she'd like it. He was quite sure she would, simply because it was coming from him. He could give her a ring made from straw and she would treasure it. That realization gave him pause. He was glad he had put effort into this gift. She deserved it and more. His lips lifted in a small smile. This might be his first real present to her, but it won't be the last. He silently promised her that.

~o~o~o~

 **Rain**

He stood in the rain, face uplifted to the pouring skies. It seemed as if they sympathized with him for that was surely how his heart felt – grief-stricken. Is this how it felt to love? To hurt? It really was quite painful. Nothing at all like any emotion he had ever felt before. Not this influx of overwhelming feeling, anyway. It was actually physically painful. He gasped and sucked in a breath, trying to relieve the weight on his chest. Was she really going to marry? Someone else? That Ikezawa? He had been after her for years after all, but she had never returned his attentions, right? Or did that change ever since he had started dating Sahoko? He clenched his fist. He was engaged. Engaged to be married in a year's time. To another woman. For some reason the idea of _him_ marrying someone else didn't equal the pain at the thought of _her_ marrying another gave. He didn't stop to think that that was perhaps because he knew without a shadow of doubt where _his_ affections lay, while hers… He shivered. It hurt. _Damn._ He ran.

~o~o~o~

 **Simple Wonders**

He studied her through lowered eyelids, watching as she ate. Does food really give one that much pleasure? She bit happily into a simple onigiri and closed her eyes in bliss. He chewed on his own food carefully, mechanically. It was just nourishment, after all. The food _was_ good, but it hardly seemed to warrant the attention she gave and enjoyment that she seemed to get out of it. Was that what people meant when they said to "enjoy the simple things in life?" It all seemed ridiculous and such a waste of time, not to mention energy. He glanced at her once again as she put her chopsticks down and pronounced a hearty _"Gochisosama deshita!"_ He looked down at his own plate. Coming from her, the phrase was heartfelt and _real_. He said his own thanks and excused himself from the table. She was making him dwell on unimportant matters too much.

~o~o~o~

 **Movement**

 _She danced_. That was the best way to describe the way she moved, he thought. She didn't walk or even skip. She danced, flitting from one section of the pavement to another. Not lightly and softly as a butterfly, but rather, more like a less erratic hummingbird, simply brimming with energy which seemed to pick her up off the ground. He shook his head in disgust. What was with him and these unbidden, fanciful thoughts? He walked on as she followed along a few yards behind him, her high spirits not dampened by his mandate to not follow him too closely to school.

~o~o~o~

 **A Force Like No Other**

It was ironic how it was him now listening to his younger brother, silently wondering when he had become so wise. Yuki seemed to have a better grasp than him in expressing his feelings for the woman in his life. Only the slightest tightening around his ayes gave away the depth of his thoughts. Yuki did not seem to find it difficult to give in to Konomi's desire for more affection while he, the _genius_ _Irie_ , couldn't even drop a casual kiss on his own wife's cheek when he got home from work. Years of walls and barriers, made not from any external forces trying to break in, rather from internal emotions he thought unnecessary and simply did not allow to flourish, were hard to penetrate and simply dismiss. But then there was _her_. The girl, then later, woman, who turned his world upside down and yet put everything to right. He had several times voiced how he marveled at her _power_ , her inherent ability to pour her entire being into a task and though most of the time the endeavor still ended up a failure, her spirit always rose undaunted to the challenge. With such a force beside him, who was he to deny its power? Who was he to keep resisting his own wife – not through any fault of hers, but due to his own incompetence with his own emotions? She deserved so much better than his meager offerings of occasional warmth and affection. With purpose, he picked up his phone and swiftly dialed a number from heart. He had never failed when it came to anything he put his hand to accomplish – he wasn't about to start now.

Realizing that he had lost his brother's attention some moments before, Yuki sat back, mildly confused as Naoki made a phone call. _"Iie, daijobou."_ Presumably in response to the other person's concern over what must be an unusual phone call. He suppressed his astonishment as he heard his brother's low voice use a tone he had never heard him use before. " _Ne, Kotoko…?"_ Suddenly feeling as if he were intruding on something private, Yuki left the room.

~o~o~o~

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed 'She Said No.' This is for you!


	3. In the Early Morning Light

This is set at the beginning of their marriage. Just a short fluff-piece. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Naoki._ The sleepy murmur sent a frisson of _something_ up his spine. He was still getting used to the feeling of incredible joy and contentment as it washed over him in waves, swelling and ebbing but constantly present and not at all unwelcome. Is this what it felt to be in love? He could definitely get used to it.

He opened heavy eyes to the sight of her beloved face. She was lying on her side facing him, still asleep, her breathing deep and even. He brushed a wayward lock of hair away from her forehead. Unable to to help himself, he leaned closer and kissed her perfectly pink lips. Lips that he loved to court and caress with his own. She didn't know but she was his first kiss. And now, she would be his last. A thought that he did not mind at all.

 _Kotoko. Irie Kotoko._ He stopped the silly grin that threatened to erupt on his face. But just barely. He ran his hand over her shoulder then to her shoulder blade, pulling her the slightest inch forward, nearer to him. He scooted closer and draped his arm around her waist. Kotoko hummed in her sleep and snuggled into his chest with another barely there whisper of his name. He dropped an affectionate kiss on the top of her fragrant hair.

After a few minutes, her breathing changed and he correctly guessed that she was waking. Beautiful large eyes blinked up at him, a happy smile gracing her lips not a second later.

 _"Good morning, wife."_ He said, his voice rough from sleep. It it was possible, her smile only got bigger and his heart leapt in response.

 _"Good morning, husband."_ She softly replied.


	4. Simple Pleasures

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here's a fluffy piece for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

Irie Naoki rolled his shoulders as he stood from taking off his shoes. He was glad to be home. Food. Shower. Bed. were the three things he really needed and not necessarily in that order. The surgery had gone well but it had been longer and more difficult than they had initially assessed. Thankfully, they had also planned for the complication that came up so it was efficiently and expertly taken care of, costing the team two extra hours in the operating room but overall the surgery was a success. He stepped into the quiet house, noting the lack of the usual motion and commotion. He knew his parents were out, his father-in-law at the Aihara, and Yuki probably out with Konomi. That left his wife which made it strange that it was so quiet. Even alone, she was a whirlwind of energy who was bound to be making some noise whether in sound or movement. He was just about to call out her name when he heard someone humming coming from the bathroom. With a smile, he headed to the closed door and knocked.

Kotoko hummed as she wrung out her hair. She had had a busy day at work but not as busy as her husband's, who had to stay on at the hospital for a long surgical procedure. She had been waiting for him at their usual meeting place but he had called her from the operating room for her to go ahead since they had to do an extra leg of the procedure which they had hoped against hope was not needed but as Murphy's Law would have it, had ended up being necessary. At his reassurance that he will follow as soon as it was over, she left for home alone. Remembering that everyone else in their family weren't due home for another two or three hours, she quickly dashed out to the market to get ingredients for dinner, prepped said ingredients, then took the time for a nice long soak in the tub. With so many people living in the same household, she didn't often have the luxury of tying up the bath for extended periods of time. She lit a few candles which always relaxed her with their light clean scents, knotted her freshly shampooed hair on top of her head, and lowered herself into the tub.

Naoki opened the bathroom door to Kotoko's welcoming smile. "Okaeri," she greeted. Naoki squatted down next to her and propped his elbows against the side of the tub. He leaned forward and touched his head against her hair, threatening the precarious pile of ebony that sat on top of her head. Kotoko made a _tsking_ sound and ran her fingers through his hair. She had discovered that he liked it when she did that. Then she turned to face him squarely and began unbuttoning his shirt. Naoki made a surprised sound of protest but she shooed it away. "Come on, this will help you relax." Obediently, he took off his clothes then quickly showered. He was shivering when he was done since he hadn't waited for the water to warm up. Kotoko slid back to the edge of the tub and motioned for him to sit in front of her.

Kotoko gulped as Naoki showered, the suds running down his leanly-muscled back… She snapped back to the present then motioned for him to join her. He slid into the warm water and leaned back against her with a sigh. She guided his head back to rest on her shoulder and kissed his temple. She dribbled the warm water over his chest and ran her fingers over his scalp. Naoki sighed again and she felt him relaxing in her arms. "How did it go?" She asked softly. Naoki knew she was asking about the surgery. "What do you think?" He was shamelessly fishing for a compliment now. "Hmmm…" She deliberated. "I think, the patient's now practically as good as new." She twined her fingers with his under the water. "You believe in me that much?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded, dead serious. "Always."

Naoki felt warmth spread through him at his wife's simple declaration of trust. She had always believed in him. Even before they had been married, she had been his most fervent supporter, her heart breaking for him when his dream of becoming a doctor had seemingly become impossible. She had never waivered in her belief in him and he was indescribably grateful for it. Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve her implicit faith in him but it motivated him to become worthy of it every day. He let the stress of the day wash off as his wife's hands ran over his arms, his shoulders, her fingers combing through his hair. She hummed a soft melody which lulled him to…

Kotoko realized Naoki had fallen asleep when his breathing deepened and evened out. She dropped an affectionate kiss on his head and just held him, willing his tired muscles to relax. About half an hour later, she reluctantly woke him, her legs having gone to sleep sometime before. "Naoki-kun," she called out. "Why don't you go on to our room?" He groaned and shook his head, not lifting it from its spot on her shoulder. Kotoko laughed. "Come on, Naoki. The rest of the family will be home soon." _That_ woke him up. It would be beyond awkward to be caught in the bathroom _together_. He sat up and shook his head to clear it. He stood and climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Then he returned to the tub with another towel for her. Kotoko grasped his outstretched hand but almost pulled him down when she tried to stand. She gasped as the pins and needles sensation shot through her legs. Naoki had her sitting on the edge of the tub in an instant and had her wrapped in the towel the next.

Naoki saw the flash of pain in Kotoko's eyes as she stood. Realizing her predicament, he wrapped her in the towel and carried her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. With an extra towel, he wrapped her hair amidst her protests then proceeded to pat her dry. The sight of her body sent delicious tingles down his spine but he tamped down his ardor manfully. "You should have woken me sooner," he chastised as he massaged her calves. She shook her head. "You're tired and you were sleeping so soundly. I couldn't." It was his turn to _tsk_. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't take care of my wife's needs first?" A wide smile shone from Kotoko's face and she threw her arms around him. Naoki caught her with an _umph_ and embraced her back. "I love you, Naoki-kun." She said fiercely. Naoki cradled her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you too, Kotoko."

* * *

For those who have never had the experience of enjoying a traditional Japanese bath, you need to know that you clean yourself outside the tub, rinse off, then enter the tub to soak and relax. The tub is shorter but deeper than Western ones.

.

I have an M-version with the same title as a stand alone. That one has the same setting, just expressed in a more, err, physical way... After writing this though I think I actually like this better than the other one. ;)


	5. Checkmate

**Checkmate**

 ** _n._ : a check from which a king cannot escape**

~o~o~o~

Kotoko had been antsy for the past few days and she was frustrated to (more) distraction. She had just finally realized why. Her husband hadn't touched her _in that way_ for almost a week. 5 days, to be exact, and it was driving her crazy! He had also been avoiding her. He used to make love to her almost every day, several times each day, and definitely no less than every other day. Now he just kissed her cheek at bedtime. This dry spell was giving her withdrawal symptoms and she would not stand for it. Never mind that Naoki was working on finishing his thesis – he needed to take a break and spend quality time with his wife. She would brook no excuses.

Naoki woke up feeling strained and agitated. 5 days ago he had decided to abstain from the pleasures that he enjoyed with his wife until he had completed and submitted his thesis due in another two week's time. The control was costing him though and he was close to pulling at his hair in (extreme) frustration. He had made better progress on his paper, true, but it didn't seem equal to or even worth the effort to keep from touching Kotoko, even in the most innocent ways. She used to sleep in his arms every night, whether they made love or not, but now he went to bed and simply gave her a chaste kiss goodnight. However, since he had decided this course of action, he was determined to see it through. He will not think of his delectable wife and just finish this damn thesis if it killed him. He wouldn't let 5 days without her in his arms be all for nothing.

 **Day 1**

Kotoko woke bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Monday morning. Day one of her mission to seduce her husband had begun. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head, lengthening her spine and pushing her chest out. The strap of her camisole slipped down one silky shoulder but she ignored it, busy bending at the waist to touch her toes. There was nothing, well _almost_ _nothing_ , like a good stretch in the morning to get her circulation going. Done with her simplified calisthenics, she shook her head out of the braid she had kept it overnight, dark waves cascading down her back. Without checking if Naoki was awake, she skipped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Naoki groaned and flipped the pillow over his head. He took a deep breath to cool his suddenly very warm body. The sight of Kotoko stretching and making sounds of enjoyment while doing it had his blood rushing to places it shouldn't be. Then her hair. He suppressed a moan. His hand had itched to reach out and run his fingers down the midnight strands. Unbidden, memories of burying his face in her hair, as he whispered into her ear, memories of that same hair spread out over the pillow as she lay beneath him… He snapped out of the memory and got up a little gingerly, irritably shoving his feet into his house slippers. She better be done with the bathroom because he needed a cold shower STAT.

~o~o~o~

Kotoko thought hard as she went about her work at the hospital. It was a miracle how she didn't make any mistakes with the amount of thought and energy she was pouring into her plotting. She would get her husband to give her more than a goodnight kiss if it was the last thing she did! Fierce whispering interrupted her thoughts. She rounded a corner on her way to the nursing station and saw two women talking with each other. With how close they were to the station, she couldn't help but overhear their serious conversation.

 _"Ayako, you need to keep his interest. That's how you keep a man. When was the last time he—"_ Kotoko couldn't hear what the woman said but she could hazard a guess.

 _"Over a month already."_ The second woman replied sadly.

 _"There, you see? You need to reel him back in."_ At this point the women walked away and their conversation moved from earshot.

Lose interest? Was that what had happened to _her_ husband? Had Naoki lost interest in _her_? Was that why he was keeping their contact to a minimum? The thought sent her stomach plummeting to her feet.

Naoki's mind kept wandering as he typed away at his computer. Every time someone stepped into the office, he would look up, hoping it was her. He raked his hand through his hair in irritation. This was the second worst idea he had ever had in his history of bad ideas (not telling Kotoko he loved her back when he first did being at the top of the list). Seriously, exiling himself from his wife's embrace? What was he thinking? It certainly wasn't helping him with his work and concentration as he had thought it would. Only the presence of Dr. Nishigaki at the workstation next to him kept him from banging his stupid head against the table.

 **Day 2**

"Tadaima!" Kotoko called out cheerily when she got home from work.

"Okaeri!" Mother and Yuki chorused from the living room.

After the disturbing thought that Naoki might be tired of her, had Kotoko decided to call off her mission to seduce him. She would instead think of ways to spark his interest in her. She would win him back but she had to think of a good plan. She went into the bedroom and proceeded to undress. Once she was down to her slip, she curled her toes to flex her tired feet then selected a shirt and comfortable pair of lounge pants from the closet before removing her slip. Gathering all the discarded clothes from the floor, she dropped them into the laundry basket. Humming to herself, she pulled the pins from her hair which brought her chignon tumbling down in a fragrant cascade. She put on her house clothes then pulled her hair into a loose braid. After a quick glance in the mirror, she bounded out of the room to join the rest of the family.

"Tadaima!" Naoki heard Kotoko's greeting all the way in the room. His heart jumped in response but he forced himself to stay seated in the little sitting room off of their bedroom, stacks of papers in neat piles around him. He was about to call out her name in welcome when she entered the bedroom but she didn't see him and skipped right past the small side room without even a glance to see if he was inside. This brought a furrow to his brow. _He_ knew that _she_ knew that he was at home. Didn't she want to know where he was?

He watched as she stripped off her uniform, layer by layer. He never thought that such an ordinary action could be so _arresting_. If she was any other woman, he would suspect that she was trying to seduce him. But this was Kotoko, she just didn't think that way. Right? Her actions were artless, innocent, _and_ driving him crazy. First she unbuttoned the apron that completely wrapped around her slender form. Then she unbuttoned the white dress, sliding it off her shoulders to pool at her feet, leaving her in her satin slip. He gulped when she was down to her slip and stockings. Kotoko came to stand at the edge of their bed where she raised a foot to rest on the comforter. He clenched his jaw when she slowly rolled the stocking down one shapely calve then the other. He held his breath when her hair tumbled down her smooth back, bringing his attention to her slender waist which flared into her hips…

He forced his attention back higher and was arrested by the sight of the column of her milky neck as she fixed her hair into a braid. He remembered how she had sighed out his name a couple of nights ago when he bit down gently on her pulse point… The door slamming shut brought him back to the present before his memory could carry that scene any farther. Naoki dropped is head back against the settee. What was the point of this self-imposed exile again?

 **Day 3**

Kotoko sped through her morning tasks at the hospital. Blood sugar monitoring? Check. Administer glucose medications? Check. Serve breakfast trays? Check. Bring patients to sit outside? Check. Make the beds? Next order of business.

She skipped to the linen room with a small cart and began gathering the needed sheets and other supplies. The pillowcases were on the top shelf and the step ladder wasn't in the closet. Oh well, she could manage. She jumped up but her fingers barely grazed the top shelf. Still too high. She tested stepping on the bottom level of the wheeled cart. It rolled a little but she shoved it against the shelves and hoped that was enough to hold it in place. She tried it again and it held. Good. She still couldn't reach the pillowcases though. She stepped up on the second level. Perfect! She grabbed the number of cases she needed and twisted to the side to step back down to level ground when it happened.

Naoki saw glimpses of Kotoko as she hurried about with her various duties. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright. She was in a great mood, but then again, she almost always was in a great mood. A sharp contrast to _his_ own mood these past few days. He was nearing his thesis deadline but he didn't feel excited or relieved, instead he was feeling stressed and _tense_ since the previous week. He walked down the hall on his way to the office when he spied his wife walking farther down the hall pushing a cart.

Inexplicably curious, he followed. From the open doorway, he watched her attempts to reach the pillowcases, feeling better already. The best he'd felt all week in fact. His mounting amusement turned to worry when Kotoko tested out the use of the cart as a step ladder. He breathed a sigh of relief when it stayed put. He had to shake his head at her persistence when she climbed higher. Only his wife could get away with these antics. She finally got her prize and was stepping back down when his heart stopped.

He saw it almost in slow motion. One moment the cart was there and the next it wasn't. The advantage with something happening in slow motion is that the person watching apparently could move in real time. Naoki sped forward and while he couldn't stop the sideways trajectory of the traitorous cart, he could break his wife's floor-bound direction.

~o~o~o~

"Umph." Kotoko had expected to land on a cold, hard surface but instead it felt warm and pleasantly solid instead. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Naoki-kun!" she cried out in surprise. She was lying on top of him and _he_ was lying on the floor. Naoki groaned and opened his eyes, worry in his expression.

"Are you okay, Kotoko?" She nodded and sat up, settling across his lap, allowing Naoki to sit up.

"Are _you_ alright?" She asked, concern coloring her voice. Naoki nodded. His backside stung a bit but nothing was broken and Kotoko was safe. Everything was alright.

Kotoko seemed to realize her proximity to him and blushed. She made to stand but Naoki stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "One minute," he said quietly. Kotoko stilled for a moment then wound her own arms around his shoulders when he didn't let go. Naoki tightened his embrace and Kotoko happily sank more fully against him. She'd missed this. Even more than Naoki making love to her, she missed just being held in his arms. More than a minute later he released her and they both stood.

"Naoki-kun?" She questioned when Naoki didn't move away or release her hand after having helped her up.

"Kotoko, I—"

"Irie-san! A gravelly voice calling for Kotoko had them abruptly springing apart from each other. Chief Nurse Hosoi barged into the linen room. "Irie-san! Those beds need to be made!" She planted her large hands on her wide hips when she noticed Naoki. He expression softened immediately. "Oh, Dr. Irie! I didn't even see you." Her eyes darted between them, the sheets on the cart and the few pillowcases on the floor. "I hope Irie-san didn't bother you with her duties!" She exclaimed in horror at the thought of Nurse Irie asking Dr. Irie for help in the performance of her mundane tasks!

Naoki turned to the older woman. "I'm sorry, Chief Nurse Hosoi, I asked for Kotoko's help and held up her work. I apologize." He bowed his head, matching action to words. Kotoko's eyes widened but Naoki squeezed her hand for her to stay silent. Knowing Kotoko, she was bound to vehemently deny the accusation that her dear Naoki-kun had done any wrong, never mind that the statement came from him.

The chief nurse's expression changed. "Ah, is that so? Please, Dr. Irie, anytime you need anything, just let me know!" She laughed indulgently and left the room with instructions for Kotoko to help Dr. Irie in any way he needed. Naoki then excused himself and left Kotoko to finish the rest of her interrupted tasks.

 **Day 4**

Kotoko had the day off so she happily snuggled into her pillow instead of leaving the bed's warm comfort after her alarm rang. She would take advantage of the day and visit Satomi and Jinko and ask for pointers. She might even be able to see Christine! The Englishwoman gave rather good advice after all. With her arms over her head she stretched all the way down to her toes. She sighed happily and rolled over.

"Kiyaaa!" Kotoko screamed when she came face to face with Naoki. She clapped a hand over her thundering heart. "You scared me!" She gasped. Naoki grinned a slow smile, one that only she got to see in the sacred confines of their bedroom. He leaned in toward her but Kotoko shrank back, pressing her hand against his chest. "You're going to be late for your shift!" She reminded him dutifully. He shook his head, his hair adorably tousled.

"I don't have work today."

"Oh." Her forehead creased in confusion. His day off wasn't until for another two days. "But—"

"I requested it." He clarified, sensing her question.

"But—"

"I want to spend it with you." He added.

"Your thesis—"

"Will be done by the deadline." He said with finality.

"Oh." Kotoko repeated, his words not making sense to her. Why would he take the day off to spend with her when his thesis wasn't done yet? _And if he wasn't interested in her anymore?_ Naoki slung his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I've been neglecting my wife." He said conversationally. "I realized how much I've been missing her when I held her in my arms yesterday." Kotoko warmed at his words. "You see—" he lowered his lips to her shoulder and kissed her warm skin – "She has a very foolish husband." Another kiss against her neck. Kotoko shivered. "He thought that by not touching her –" He kissed her jaw – "he would be less distracted and be able to finish his thesis faster. But, you can imagine his surprise when it backfired." He suddenly rolled them over so she was flat on her back, his weight pressing her against the mattress.

"It did?" Kotoko asked breathily. Naoki nodded.

"He got more distracted and ached to touch her—" He brushed his fingers up over her shoulder. –"and hold her." He cupped her cheek in his warm palm. "I missed you." The truth was in his eyes.

Tears lay wet against Kotoko's lashes. "I thought you—" She shrugged, looking away.

"I what?" Naoki nudged her chin toward him.

"Well I—It's silly really."

"I want to hear it." He coaxed gently, guessing at and dreading the answer.

"Well I thought you must already be tired of, uh, spending time with me." She ducked her chin, lowering her eyes. Naoki sighed and rolled away. Kotoko felt the loss of his warmth keenly. Naoki sat up against the headboard but he tugged on Kotoko's hand, asking her to join him. She sat up and he tucked her against his side. He looked down at her, choosing his words carefully so she didn't misunderstand anything he wanted to convey. He wasn't very good with speaking about what he felt – hell, if he was, she wouldn't be so damn insecure about how much he loved her.

"Never ever think I'm tired of you." He finally pronounced. "I'm not very good with words, Kotoko. Or showing how I feel. I'm working on it." He looked her straight in the eye. "I love you. Very much. I love spending time with you, talking to you, listening to you." He looked away, mildly embarrassed. "I—" he hesitated, pink tinging his cheeks. "I enjoy making love to you. A lot." Kotoko reddened. "With the deadline coming up, I thought that I would be able to work faster and better by staying away from you. I was wrong." He locked gazes with her again. "Very wrong. You fill my thoughts and I shouldn't try to stop that. I just needed to be productive about it. Staying away wasn't the answer." He shrugged, "Besides, that wasn't my decision alone to make." Kotoko nodded in understanding, her eyes wide. "Will you forgive your foolish husband?" Naoki asked.

Kotoko's smile was devious.

"Only if he makes up for lost time."

* * *

A/N: Whew, that turned out to be a lot longer than I had initially planned. It was supposed to be a simple seduction but it veered toward more thought-provoking than just titillating. Regardless, I hope it made for a satisfying read, dear reader.


	6. Effervescence

**Effervescence**

 _n._ vivacity and enthusiasm.

~o~o~o~

 _"Ohayo!"_

I swear her loud greeting could wake the dead. But no matter that I tell her each time that she's too loud, she still does it the next morning. But that's Aihara Kotoko for you and that's just how she is. We say goodbye to my parents and Yuki who are still seated at breakfast. Kotoko bounds out the door while I follow more sedately after her. I've grown up with commercials of the Energizer Bunny and I think that if they ever have a real person play that bunny, Kotoko would be perfect for the role. We part ways at the gate of Tonan High School. She tells me that she'll see me after school and I just nod in reply. She never expects me to answer anyway. She knows I've heard her and that I'll be waiting for her when it's time to go home at the end of the school day – just as we've always done for the past two years of high school, three years of middle school, and one out of the six years of elementary school before that. I wonder if it will still be the same once we graduate and go on to college. Probably not. College was very different from all our previous years of academic life. I reach my classroom and slide into my seat next to Watanabe. I nod at him in greeting and open my textbook to the requisite page.

After my last class ends, I pack my books into my bag, sling it over my shoulder and head for the door. Watanabe catches up to me and asks if I want to hang out with him and some others from Class A at a nearby coffee shop. I decline. I don't go out often. It bores me. Listening to everyday conversation, gossip, intrigue, and the like holds no interest for me. My classmates may be smart, they are in Class A, after all, but they don't hold the most interesting types of conversations. More often than not, when I do spend some time with them, they talk about others and how so and so flunked this or that, or this so and so wore this and that. It was… boring. I make my way to the gate and see Kotoko heading for it as well. Flanking her are her two girlfriends Jinko and Satomi. Right on their heels is Ikezawa, a boy who's had the biggest crush on Kotoko since he first laid eyes on her at our freshman welcome ceremony. The four are in Class F. Kotoko is the only student from Class F in the history of the school to consistently be in the Top 50 at each major exam period. The problem with her is that while she has plenty of drive, she doesn't have the discipline or even interest to consistently maintain her grades and jump one or two classes higher. She's happy with where she is academically so I don't lecture her about it. She does study hard so I respect her wishes.

She sees me and she waves, a grin splitting her face. She always smiles like that – as if she hasn't seen you in a long time and it's a grand reunion. It somehow doesn't get old though. I guess that's another of Kotoko's gifts. I can hear Ikezawa trying to wheedle Kotoko into hanging out with him at a coffee shop. The same one that Watanabe had spoken of, most likely. Her two other friends are clamoring for her to join them but Kotoko looks uncertain. She probably doesn't want to hurt the guy's feelings or miss the chance to hangout with her girlfriends but I sense that she's also torn with leaving me to go home by myself. I wouldn't have minded going by myself but to make it easier for her, I mention that if she wanted to go, I was thinking of joining Watanabe there as well. Her face lights up and she's happy again. "That will be perfect, Irie-kun!" She proclaims and skips off with the trio. I follow behind them.

Kotoko is my next door neighbor. We grew up together. Her family moved from Kyushu when she was five years old but they lived elsewhere in Tokyo. When we were in our last year of elementary school at our respective institutions, their house was destroyed by some crazy storm (to this day the best explanation is that it got struck by lightning and only narrowly escaped being burned to the ground. I've seen the house before it was bulldozed and it was a mess.). Our fathers are best friends so the Aihara's came to live with us for a while. I admit I didn't like the new living arrangements back then. Yuki was moved into my room to make room for Kotoko. My mother was very excited over her being in our home since Mother had always wanted to have a girl but she only got us two boys instead. It wasn't easy those first few weeks. I was unused to so much volume and energy from a single entity. Eventually, she just grew on me, I guess. But there was one incident which did help to break the iciness between us. I had told her early on that under no circumstance was she to tell that we lived under the same roof. I was not fond of idle talk and I was sure that the information would have opened the door for a lot of worthless rumors and speculation. I just wasn't up to answering bothersome questions.

One day, Mother must have switched our bento boxes because when I looked in my bag at lunchtime, a pink-wrapped one greeted me. I groaned to myself, quickly realizing what had occurred. I stormed over to Kotoko's class and called her out into the hallway. We were switching boxes when some girls passed by and marched up to boldly ask why we were exchanging lunches. The explanation was simple enough, of course, but I had no patience for busybodies so I simply didn't say anything. Kotoko however, piped up and said that she had knocked into me on her way to class which sent both our bags crashing to the ground. She explained that the bento boxes must have fallen out and in our hurry, we had grabbed the wrong ones. "Irie-kun is so smart that he figured out what had happened and he came to return my lunch. Isn't that nice?" She finished, wide-eyed and amazed-looking at the supposed turn of events. The girls agreed that it was very nice of me and went off in search of better fodder for gossip. I stared at Kotoko in shock. She simply looked at me and shrugged as if to say "well?" "You didn't want anyone to know," she reminded and headed back into the classroom.

When class let out that afternoon, I waited for her at the gate. She looked surprised that I was still there –she had stayed behind a few minutes after class as she was on cleanup duty so she knew that I had to have been waiting for her for me to be at the gate when she came out. She just walked on past me but I easily caught up to her. She frowned and asked why I was walking with her. I just shrugged and we went home in silence. That night, I caught her in the hallway outside our rooms and I told her begrudgingly that I appreciated her covering earlier. She said it was no big deal and said goodnight. After that, a truce seemed to have formed between us and we didn't butt heads anymore. We weren't friendly either, but we just left each other alone. A week or two later, news that we lived together did leak out but by then it didn't matter all that much to me. I don't remember how it happened but we started waiting for the other at the end of the day and we would go home together. This became a sort of ritual with us which we've continued on into high school.

Watanabe looks up in surprise when I join him and the four other Class A students at their table with a drink in my hand. I only mildly listen and participate in their conversation, my attention more taken by the louder one happening two tables over. I can see Ikezawa trying to maneuver closer to Kotoko but she wasn't even noticing his attempts. Whenever he leaned in a little too close to say something directly to her, I could see that she wasn't uncomfortable by what the blockhead was doing, so I don't step in. Kotoko could usually look after herself after all. That has always been the way with us since we became housemates. I look after her because she gets herself into scrapes and trouble and sometimes needs rescuing to minimize the damage every now and then.

I almost stand up when I see Ikezawa peck her on the cheek. Kotoko looks irritated by his audacity and her tone of voice when she says his name is scolding. He looks sheepish and doesn't move close to her again. My classmates start wrapping up and I nod at them as they leave. I stay in my seat, waiting for Kotoko to finish with her group. I become engrossed in my book and she taps my shoulder maybe some 10 minutes later. I see that the others had left and she was ready to go. "Thank you for waiting, Irie-kun," she says. I tell her it was no big deal – I was already there too, anyway. She nods and asks about how my classes that day went. I tell her whatever topic we are currently on. She tells me that her class had just started on that topic as well. Sometimes Class F is a lesson or two behind Class A so it's good when that's not the case. She asks if I'll teach her tomorrow and I say yes.

She had gotten me to tutor her back in middle school and it had become another tradition of sorts. Whenever a test was coming up, I would tutor her. She's not a bad student which is why I believe she can advance a Class or two above F if she really wanted to. But she doesn't, so I help her and she gets herself into the Top 50. At this point though, she knows my method of teaching and she knows my study techniques so she doesn't really need me to handhold her through exams but like I said, it's become tradition so we keep on like we've always done it. Take how we address each other for example. To this day she calls me "Irie-kun" which is unusual, if you think about it since we're way past that level of formality. But she's always called me that. Her father and my father call the other Iri-chan and Ai-chan, respectively. I'm pretty sure that's how she settled on calling me "Irie-kun." As for me, I used to call her Aihara at first but now I just call her by her first name. She's just straight up _Kotoko_ to me.

Before I leave her at her gate, she tells me that she'll have coffee ready for me when I come tomorrow. I nod and continue on to my own house. We just live three houses away from each other. They had only lived with us for two years. Coffee is something that Kotoko makes really well. She has the knack for it and it's the best coffee I've ever had. When she first tried it, my mother pronounced that Kotoko adds a bit of herself into her coffee for it to be so good. I know that can't be true but I can't help but agree with her statement. Kotoko's coffee is truly something special. I enter my house and call _tadaima_. Mother is there to greet me and while our home is nice and welcoming, it doesn't have the zest that Kotoko injects when she's in the vicinity. As I climb the stairs to my room, I can't help but look forward to our tutoring session tomorrow.


	7. Stealing Kisses

"So should we sleep together then?" He wasn't _entirely_ joking.

Kotoko's eyes widened and she sputtered in protest. Naoki smiled and wrapped her in an embrace. The cold from the rain stood no chance against the warmth that bloomed in his chest and had now permeated his entire being. After a few minutes, he left Kotoko so they could both change into dry clothes. He was a little reluctant to go downstairs and face the commotion his announcement had made. After taking a moment to compose himself, he found himself at Kotoko's door again where she called for him to enter after one knock.

"Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and he reached for her hand. But before she could proceed him out of the room, he tugged her back and she stumbled into his arms.

"Irie-kun—" her surprised exclamation was cut off by his lips. Kotoko stiffened for a fraction of a second before melting into him, her arms coming to drape comfortably around his waist. When they separated, her eyes were dancing. He realized that their kisses won't be one-sided or stolen anymore. He grinned at the thought.

" _Now_ we can go," he said cheekily. Kotoko laughed happily and together they went downstairs.


	8. Summer Heat

Naoki's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He wanted her to wear _those_? In his opinion, the tiny scraps of cloth masquerading as swimwear was entirely inappropriate – much less _on_ _Kotoko_. It only covered the bare essentials and that was unacceptable. He wanted to speak up but restrained himself with an effort. He was not at the water park with Kotoko after all. It would be strange, not to mention quite rude of him to step in and provide his two cents when it had absolutely nothing to do with him. Nothing at all. Never mind that he was partnered with someone else who was wearing as much – or or as little, rather – as the two piece that had just been presented to Kotoko. According to his unacknowledged subconscious, despite her figure and womanly assets, Matsumoto Reiko was not Kotoko. But then again, Kotoko was his father's best friend's daughter, not to mention his housemate. Naoki did have a duty to protect her from strange, lecherous men, right?

Kotoko inspected the two pieces skeptically. "I don't know, Hiro-kun," she trailed off. "I really appreciate you going to the trouble of getting these for me but I don't really wear this type of bathing suit."

Uchimura Hiro's smile was too wide, his teeth too white on his tanned face. "Don't worry, Kotoko, you'll look great in this!"

Kotoko shook her head. "No, really, I could get my own. I'll be right –"

Uchimura grabbed her hands — Naoki wanted to shove him away from Kotoko because what if she didn't want to be touched? — and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, I'll show you where you can change." He pulled her along unceremoniously despite her protests.

Kotoko gulped at the two pieces of the suit in her hands. She had never worn such scanty clothing in her life. The attempt at being demure by the floral print was cancelled out by the daring cut and the attention-grabbing criss-cross under the bust before tying in the back. She felt so unsure, so out of her element. She was used to cute little pieces with frills or bows which left a bit more to the imagination. She sighed, how was she to get out of this? Unbidden, she remembered Matsumoto Reiko and how she was beautiful and perfect wearing her swimwear. Kotoko had noticed her turning quite a few heads and earning more than one double-take. She failed to note that Naoki had not been one of these. Would she, Aihara Kotoko perhaps earn the same admiring looks if she wore this swimwear? Well, she finally decided, even if Irie-kun didn't acknowledge her or notice her, she'll make Hiro-kun happy and at least be able to show that she appreciated his thoughtfulness in getting her a suit when she had forgotten hers at home. Her mind made up, she stripped out of her street clothes.

Kotoko felt heat climbing up her neck when she saw her reflection. She may not have Reiko's figure, but she was still obviously a member of the female sex. She promptly stepped into a pair of shorts, grateful that she at least had that stashed in her bag. She exited the changing rooms and blinked as she was met by the glare from the sun. She stepped forward only to be almost hit in the face by a towel.

"Irie-kun!"

Irie Naoki was leaning against the wall next to the exit. He straightened up and threw the towel around Kotoko's shoulders and held it closed around her. Kotoko stared at him incredulously. What was going on?

"You can't go out like that. It's getting cold."

Kotoko just stared at Naoki as if he had sprouted an extra head or two. Was Irie-kun concerned about her?! And, what in the world was he talking about? She was sweating from the heat!

"I would hate for you to get sick – I might catch it too." He said bluntly, dashing her momentary elation at his perceived concern.

Kotoko shrugged the towel off. "I'm fine, I'm not cold—"

Naoki handed her another piece of material. "Use this then since you're so stubborn." Kotoko looked down. It was a sleeved rash guard. Naoki lifted her hand and closed it over the material. "Hurry up," he said impatiently. Kotoko finally closed her fingers around it and with another questioning glance at him, disappeared back into the changing room.

When she came out less than 5 minutes later, Kotoko was much more presentable in Naoki's eyes. He nodded once in approval before leading the way back to where Matsumoto and Uchimura were lounging poolside. He might not be her partner here at the water park, but he owed it to her father and even his own mother to keep her decent and covered up. He'd be damned if he let her be an object of desire for anyone within seeing distance. Naoki didn't seem to notice the addendum _except for himself._

* * *

A/N: I know right? Who in the world is Uchimura Hiro? No idea either. The thought of a closet jealous and possessive Naoki just came to mind and tada! I needed supporting characters so there you have it. Random, but hopefully effective.


	9. Set Point

**Set Point.** 1 : a situation (as in **tennis** ) in which one player will win the **set** by winning the next **point** ; also : the **point** won. 2 : the level or **point** at which a variable physiological state (as body temperature or weight) tends to stabilize.

~~o~~O~~o~~

Naoki's left hand twitched imperceptibly where it was casually draped across the back of the bench. He had just finished a match and was waiting to play whoever won the current one that was going on at the court. He looked for all the world to be completely relaxed and at ease when in reality he was anything but. His recent victory against the top player after Matsumoto just moments ago doing nothing to lighten his dark mood.

"Hai, Takendo-kun, I think I can manage to follow you." Kotoko said, straightening up from her ready position, tennis racket in hand. Nakagawa Takendo had declared himself an admirer of Kotoko's within a few days of meeting her and now, the smart newcomer to Tonan had taken it upon himself to coach Kotoko after seeing her abysmal efforts during practice. With a nod, the young man went into position which Kotoko quickly mirrored.

Naoki grit his teeth when Nakagawa placed his hands on Kotoko's shoulders and adjusted her stance. Kotoko flashed the other man a brilliant smile and faced forward again, eyes intent on whatever Nakagawa was describing to her. Kotoko nodded then her brow furrowed. She straightened up and asked a question which apparently was answered since she was smiling again. Naoki frowned, did Nakagawa really need to be touching Kotoko to coach her? He had one hand on the throat of the racket and the other over Kotoko's hand where it was closed over the grip. Naoki almost jumped up but manfully managed to hold back the impulse when Nakagawa almost hugged Kotoko from behind, his arm over hers, guiding her swing.

Nakagawa stepped back and Kotoko, with complete concentration on her face, attempted the swing on her own. She burst out laughing when she failed to execute the move correctly, Takendo joining in her enjoyment after a pause. "Thank you for doing this, Takendo-kun, I really appreciate it," Kotoko said after she'd calmed down. Takendo smiled and shook his head. "Iie, I'm glad Kotoko-san has allowed me to spend time with her." His eyes were warm and his smile gentle. Kotoko blushed and raised her racket. "Shall I try again?"

Naoki seethed as a blush crept up Kotoko's cheeks in response to something Nakagawa had said. How dare that brat flirt with her! He hardly knew her! And how could Kotoko be affected by the other man when she was _in love with him_?! He didn't even pause to consider how ridiculous and hypocritical that sounded. Kotoko swung again and this time her form was better. Still flawed, but better. She might actually make a decent return shot with that swing.

"You lean too far forward when you're meeting the ball," Takendo explained. "You need to use more footwork. Meet the ball. That would also give you power since your entire body goes into the swing." He demonstrated on empty air. "See?" Kotoko nodded. "That makes sense, Takendo-kun!" She dropped into stance and demonstrated. "Better," Takendo praised her. He gripped her hand over the racket like he had earlier. "Don't stick your elbow out so much, bring it in closer." He matched movement to words and tucked his elbow in, guiding hers into place with it. Kotoko nodded.

The match on the other side of the courts had just ended and Naoki knew he would be playing again soon after the other player had taken a break. He gripped his racket and squeezed the grip a few times to ready his fingers. He uncapped his water bottle and raised it to his lips when he saw red.

"May I, Kotoko-san?" Takendo asked. Confused as to what exactly he was asking permission for, Kotoko looked at him quizzically. Before she knew what was happening Takendo moved to stand behind her, his hand still covering hers. On her other side, his left hand came up and grasped her free hand, guiding it into position. "Here," he said close to her ear. Kotoko's eyes widened, she had never been this close to a man before. Well, maybe Irie-kun since he _had_ kissed her, but this was different. Takendo-kun was the one holding her, which wasn't the same as when it was her clinging to Irie-kun's arm. It felt, _strangely_ , not bad at all… It was completely innocent, she was sure, and it felt rather _nice_. She didn't have any more time to think about it because she was suddenly wrenched away from Takendo _(or was Takendo wrenched away from her? She wasn't quite sure which it was.)_

"Irie-kun?"

Naoki didn't let go of Kotoko's arm but pulled her along with him toward the locker rooms. "Mother said she needs us to pick up some ingredients for dinner tonight. Let's go or we'll be late." Kotoko looked helplessly back toward Takendo and shouted her thanks. Takendo nodded and waved his phone to say he'd contact her.

"But we still have half an hour of practice left!" Kotoko protested.

"It's alright, practice is pretty much done anyway." They had reached the locker rooms and Naoki pushed her toward the women's side before disappearing into the men's. Kotoko stared at his back then went to change as "ordered." Naoki was waiting for her when she came out. "Took you long enough," he said shortly before leading the way out of campus. Kotoko jogged to catch up with him.

"I was learning back there, Irie-kun," she said with a frown. "Did Auntie really say she needed me too?"

"You might be a terrible cook but you know how to pick your produce," Naoki said in answer. It seemed good enough for Kotoko since she didn't ask any more questions.

Mrs. Irie was surprised when the two college students came home earlier than usual. "Tadaima!" Kotoko called out cheerily. She skipped into the kitchen with a bag of vegetables and Naoki followed her more sedately with another in his arms. "Here are the ingredients you wanted for dinner tonight, Auntie," Kotoko said, setting her bag down on the counter. Irie Noriko glanced at her eldest child. Her brow twitched and a light sparked in her eye. She certainly had not asked for a grocery run but she was not one to let an opportunity pass, especially not when her future daughter-in-law was concerned!

"Oh, thank you, Kotoko-chan and Oniichan! These are perfect!" She gushed. And with that she shooed them out of the kitchen.

Naoki followed Kotoko up the stairs but he paused before entering his and Yuki's room. "Kotoko." Kotoko skidded to a stop farther down the hall. "Yes, Irie-kun?"

"Come to the tennis courts an hour before practice time next week." Not because of other people, of course. It was just embarrassing to be the best player in the entire university but have such a total klutz as a fellow tennis club member – _especially_ since she lived with him. It was totally unacceptable. If she wanted to learn to play, for the sake of his pride, he would teach her himself! With that justification in mind, Naoki disappeared into his room.

* * *

A/N: *evil laugh* Thank you to the great response to Summer Heat! I hope you enjoy this one as well! I leave it up to you which definition of set point you want to use. :p

Hugs!


	10. Effervescence II

**Effervescence II**

 **~o~O~o~**

A muffled yelp and a crashing sound had me half sitting up on the couch where I was reclining with a book before Kotoko's loud _"I'm okay, I'm okay!"_ comes from the kitchen. I shake my head and plop back down on the couch. Kotoko's head appears over the back of the couch a few minutes later. I raise an eyebrow at her. She holds a spoon out to me, her eyes asking _"Will you?"_ I sit up and take the spoon from her. "A little more sugar," I tell her and she nods and disappears back in the kitchen. I know she'll be out once or twice more so I don't bother to lie down again. Sure enough, she does come back with the spoon but this time I nod my head in approval. She beams a smile at me and skips back into the kitchen. I finish reading the chapter and follow her into the kitchen where I help set the dining table.

Kotoko's cooking has improved significantly over the years. Before, she would create blobs of inedible food which could have come straight out of a badly made sci-fi noonday TV show. It was quite incredible how bad she was in light of her father being an excellent cook. But as I have always mentioned, Kotoko is nothing if not determined and when she puts her mind to it she does amazing things. Her cooking is just such an example. Despite his adoration for her, Yuki used to balk when presented with one of her concoctions. One time he may have even gotten sick form it. It was a period in his life when my brother ate anything and everything so it might have very well been from something else, but Kotoko had decided that it was her fault and she felt guilty enough that she declared there and then that she would cook better. I, of course, became her guinea pig. She and my mother would hole themselves up in the kitchen for hours on end and if I happen to be home – which is almost always the case as I don't like going out – I am their unfortunate taste-tester. After a particularly bad dish – which may have changed the color of my face three times over – I told mother and Kotoko in no uncertain terms that I was done with their experimenting and walked out of the kitchen. I almost immediately wanted to take my words back when I heard Kotoko burst into tears, lamenting that she will never amount to anything in the kitchen. She could sometimes be dramatic like that. I sighed but went up to my room.

I did feel a little guilty for what I said and the feeling became uncomfortable enough that the next day, I told Kotoko we were going out and dragged her with me to the grocery store. There I grabbed produce and ingredients for dinner. Back at home, I tossed her an apron and donned one myself. Her eyes were huge in her small face. I grabbed a cookbook and showed her the measurements, theorizing that if she could at least get measurements exactly right, she would at least produce passable food. Knowing Kotoko, she probably mixed up tablespoon with teaspoon, and the like. I gave her index cards I had prepared the night before with the basic information. Kotoko listened with rapt attention and I could tell that it was making sense to her. That's the great thing with Kotoko – her face is an open book and you could practically sense the thoughts and emotions as they pass through her.

After those basics, I went on to show her how to peel, cut, slice, and chop. My mother takes pride in her well-stocked and fully-equipped kitchen so we had two sets of everything we needed. Kotoko diligently mirrored my actions and I only had to correct her a few times and not once did she fall victim to sharp objects. Once everything was prepped, I stood back and observed her make her way through the recipe. I wanted to see what was making it so difficult for her to get the results right. Then I saw it – she gets carried away. But then again, this was Kotoko so I should have been expecting it.

 _"Irie-kun, could you taste this?"_ Even today, when she's not half bad, she still has me taste whatever she's prepared. I guess in her mind if I approve, then it was good. And it usually is. She's certainly come a long way. And with her creative touch, she makes the most interesting bento lunches. He'd die before he'd admit it, but I think Yuki was secretly proud and pleased at those times when Kotoko used to make his lunch.

Today is one of those days that I know my family looks forward to – the Aiharas come to dinner. It happens at least once a week – sometimes more. But every Saturday night is a family night of sorts and this week, Kotoko had called dibs on cooking. No one's complaining. When she gets into her cooking mood, she takes over the kitchen. Even mother doesn't bother offering to help out anymore but that doesn't stop her form hovering just beyond the kitchen door just in case Kotoko needs her. Our dads are having coffee in the living room and Yuki is across from me, reading as well. It's quite a homey scene and it's starting to become hard for me to recall a time when the Aiharas were not family.

* * *

A/N: Dear readers, please do let me know if you catch tense inconsistencies. It's a problem of mine. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this second installment of Effervescence.


	11. Tables Turned

It had been three years. Three years since Aihara Kotoko had last seen Irie Naoki. Now he was standing right in front of her. "Hello, Kotoko."

"Irie-kun," Kotoko stammered in dazed shock. Naoki smiled a small smile, one that barely lifted the corners of his lips but one that those who knew him well knew to be a full-fledged grin.

"How are you, Kotoko?" He said softly, as if he didn't just turn her predictable and dependable world upside-down.

"What are you doing here?" What indeed? She was in Yanagawa, hours way down south from Tokyo. She had never thought she'd ever see him again – not unless there was something life-changing that happened with his family that would warrant her and her father trekking to Tokyo for a visit. There was no reason for him to be in her sunny little seaside town near the end of spring three years after she had told him goodbye for good.

Three years after she had decided that he had played with her feelings for too long and it was time for her to wake up and acknowledge that he would never return those feelings.

Three years since she had locked away what was left of her aching heart and instead poured all her drive and energy into caring for the village children while their parents went off to work in the neighboring towns and cities.

"I had some business I needed to take care of," he said succinctly, his eyes never leaving her face. Kotoko frowned but nodded. She remembered how Uncle Shigeki used to speak of wanting to semi-retire and leaving the leadership of Pandai, Inc. to his eldest son. Company business must have brought him down here. Kotoko vaguely recalled that the was a nearby city that was well-known for its excellent computer hardware factories.

Naoki calling her name had Kotoko's attention snapping back to the present.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were almost done for the day." Naoki repeated for the third time. Kotoko glanced at the clock. It was past 3:00 so parents would be arriving to pick their children up within the next half hour.

Kotoko tilted her head to the side. "Did you need something?" She still couldn't figure out what he could possibly be doing at the daycare. "I can give you directions to wherever you need to go." Kotoko offered when he looked around the sparsely furnished waiting area.

The sound of something falling on the floor and an accompanying cry had Kotoko running back into the inner room. A little boy was on his belly with a surprised look on his face. Kotoko rushed over and picked him up, chirping cheerful assurances that he wasn't hurt into his ear.

Naoki studied the medium-sized room where five other children were going about their own activities. The room was bright, colorful, and touched with something intangible that Naoki recognized as distinctly _Kotoko_. He studied the woman herself and couldn't help but marvel as she gathered her half-dozen charges and had them gathering the scattered toys and various art materials around the room for storage in their respective places. Then each child ran to his or her cubby hole to collect their small backpacks and shoes.

Kotoko knelt down next to the entryway between the playroom and the waiting room to help each child with their footwear. Without a second thought Naoki mirrored her actions and assisted the next child. Kotoko looked up in surprise, seemingly having forgotten his presence but acknowledged him with a nod as she went on the the next child. By the time they were finished, the first parent had arrived to collect her son.

Kotoko waved until the last child and his father had disappeared from view. "Is there anything I can help with, Kotoko?"

Kotoko surveyed the room and shook her head. "Everything's pretty much ready for tomorrow but if you could close the blinds around the room, I'd appreciate it." Naoki slipped out of his shoes and went into the playroom, working his way around the room to close the blinds as Kotoko swept out the waiting room. She was already hanging up the broom when Naoki finished.

"That's it," Kotoko said after washing her hands. She grabbed her tote and switched off the lights around the small building. Naoki stepped outside with Kotoko right at his heels. After locking the door, she turned to him, a question in the wrinkle on her brow and in the tilt of her head.

"I'll walk you home," Naoki said before she could say anything. Kotoko frowned in confusion but shrugged and began walking. "Do you walk to work?" It wasn't lost on him that their roles were reversed and he was the one starting the conversation with her.

"It's only 15 minutes away."

"How long have you worked there?"

"Soon after we arrived here. Father knew Ruri-san from high school and when he mentioned me she said she needed some help at the daycare…" She shrugged as if to say ' _and the rest is history.'_

"The children really like you." He complimented.

"Well I like them a lot," was her short response. Naoki cast around for another line of conversation since obviously Kotoko wasn't as verbose as she used to be. What else had changed in three year's time, he wondered? Did she still lo—

"Is there anywhere you need to go, Irie-kun?" Kotoko asked, breaking through his sudden unwanted train of thought. "I can drive you."

Naoki turned toward her, not breaking stride. "You drive?"

Kotoko nodded, "yes." Sometimes if he's coming home late, I pick Father up from the station or drive a child home if his parent needs to stay later at work." She said all this matter-of-factly, without the excitement that typically accompanied her statements whenever she opened her mouth. Naoki tamped down the sudden tightening in his chest.

"I see. That's nice. Driving's a very practical skill," he tried to keep the conversation going.

Kotoko nodded in agreement. "It took me a while to learn—as expected, but Toshi-kun was very patient and didn't give up on me." Was that wistfulness in her voice? Naoki suppressed the sudden flare of _something_ at the mention of this Toshi- _kun_. Naoki gave up trying to keep the conversation going. He wondered if Kotoko had felt the same when he didn't respond when she was talking to him. It didn't feel good at all. Eventually pavement turned to gravel which crunched robustly under their feet, somehow a welcome white noise against the silence.

"Kotoko, I—" Naoki began.

"We're here!" Kotoko said with a smile, the first she had directed at him since he showed up at the daycare. The house before them had a quaint air to it which was perfectly appropriate with its location on raised ground within sight of the sea. A light blue K-car was parked to the side.

"Would you like a snack before I drive you to wherever you're going?" Kotoko asked, preceding him into the house. "I'd ask if you wanted to see Father but he left for Fukuoka and won't be back until tomorrow." Kotoko took off her shoes and switched to house slippers. She set out a second pair for him but didn't wait for him to follow her. "Do you want a cold drink? Or maybe you'd like something hot?" Her voice grew louder as Naoki approached the dining area.

Kotoko was dancing around the kitchen next to the dining room as she flitted from cupboard to cupboard bringing out snacks, cups, and saucers. "Is there a certain time you need to catch the train?" The closest station is just another 15 minutes by car so I hope you have time for a quick bite—"

"Kotoko." She stopped at his second pronouncement of her name. She had an empty pitcher in her hands as she slowly turned towards him.

He had waited a long time for this. It had taken him three years to get his life in order and now he was finally where he was supposed to be. Back then he had been foolish, stupid. He had let her slip through his fingers despite knowing that he returned her love. He had been stunned and more than a little broken when she left. He had wanted to follow her immediately, to grovel at her feet and ask her to never stop loving him. She had been in earnest when she told him that she was done loving him. He saw the determination amidst the distress in her eyes and he knew that she would. Forget that she had loved him for years - she was determined and a determined Kotoko was an unstoppable Kotoko. Despite this, he chose to stake all on her love and threw himself into the major she had influenced him into wanting. He spoke to his father who agreed to allow him to pursue medicine. He was now a junior in the medical department with a clear path ahead of him. He was a better man now and he knew it was time to bring Kotoko home.

"Yes, Irie-kun?"

"I came to see _you_."

Good thing the pitcher wasn't made of glass but Naoki was pretty sure it still cracked when Kotoko dropped it. Yes, she had loved him first but that didn't mean she was alone in that love. The tables had turned.

 _It was his turn to pursue her..._ and Irie Naoki had never failed at anything he set out to do.


	12. Lights

Rating warning. I think it's hardly a T but things are implied.

* * *

It was a storm like Tokyo had not experienced in a long time. Branches broke, the wind howled, the rain stung.

It was late and they had both just finished their respective shifts at the hospital. Naoki's face didn't betray his annoyance at the terrible weather but Kotoko had no such constraint as evidenced by her cry of dismay as they watched the forces of nature through glass walls buffeting the few pedestrians unfortunate enough to be outside the hospital.

Naoki called home and informed his mother that he and Kotoko would not be coming home that night, a decision that Noriko heartily agreed with. With one last admonition to 'stay safe' and, 'give Kotoko my love,' Naoki hung up. The young man told his wife to grab her spare set of clean clothes from her locker as he would do the same. Less than 10 minutes later, they were back where they had parted.

"What do we do, Naoki-kun?" Kotoko said, worry overshadowing the weariness in her eyes. Naoki steered her toward the exit before answering that they would stay at a nearby hotel. When no taxi cab came by after 5 minutes, Naoki hurried back into the hospital lobby and fetched his wife where he had left her to wait for him in relative comfort compared to his now soaked pant legs. Opening the large golf umbrella for the second time that night, the pair walked quickly toward the beckoning lights of a small hotel.

The somewhat bored night manager wouldn't wish this type of weather on anyone, but the surge of business was hard to think ill of. He clicked away at his game of solitaire and only looked up when the newcomers were right in front of the counter. "Good evening, welcome!" His greeting was a little flat but hey, if they needed shelter, it didn't matter what he sounded like.

The handsome young man nodded once in lieu of a verbal response to the manager's greeting. "We need a room for the night," he said succinctly. The manager was all solicitation and apologies but "they were completely booked, what with the sudden gale, and he really was sorry but there was nothing he could do."

Naoki was about to point out that it was just over an hour since the storm broke out so surely they couldn't have filled all their rooms in that amount of time, when his wife's gentle pressure on his arm reminded him of her presence. A quick glance at her tired form and weary eyes decided it for him. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded curtly in dismissal at the unhelpful employee.

As they stepped out into the cold once again, Naoki wrapped an arm around Kotoko in an attempt to give her some of his warmth. Kotoko beamed a smile of appreciation at his effort. Naoki knew of one other place where they could find refuge, as atypical as it would be. He led her toward that direction - a few short blocks from the hospital. The red neon sign reflected on the wet sidewalk as they approached the building. Naoki knew the moment Kotoko realized where he had taken her because she suddenly stopped with a gasp, her eyes huge in her pale face. "Naoki-kun?" The cry was both shock and query.

"Don't worry," he replied, propelling them forward once again. He closed the umbrella and handed it to her while he made a selection and paid for it. A key dropped down into the box and Naoki fished it out, reading the room assignment. "This way."

Kotoko didn't know what to think. She would never have thought that she and Naoki would ever be in this kind of establishment! It was quite unnerving. As if reading her thoughts, Naoki gently pushed her farther into the ostentatious room as he played with the lights until the most "normal" combination was on, a soft yellow-orange glow that lent a more welcoming aura to the room than the crimson cast they had initially walked into. A very large circular bed took up most of the room and from the kind of establishment they were in, it was no surprise.

"Let's wash up and go to bed," Naoki directed. They had eaten Mother's bento dinner at the hospital so thankfully that was one thing less they had to worry about. The bathroom had a large, Western-style jetted tub but Kotoko skipped its comforts for a quick shower instead. A double shift called for sleep. Lots of it - rendering all else less than necessary to the moment. She slipped on a clean shirt and panties, leaving her legs bare. She only had the skirt that went with the outfit and didn't feel like wearing it to bed. Naoki came out of the bathroom a few moments later wearing the spare scrub pants he had grabbed from the hospital and nothing else. He slipped into bed beside her and turned down the lights. "Goodnight, Naoki-kun," Kotoko murmured sleepily.

After almost half an hour she still couldn't sleep. Kotoko tried changing positions but to no avail. The bed was comfortable enough despite it being strange but she still could not fall asleep. Gradually, her earlier weariness was being overtaken by a titillating realization. For the first time in a long time, she and Naoki were alone. No parents or brother close by to put a damper on what normally could be a very exciting and enthusiastic opportunity for nocturnal calisthenics.

Kotoko turned onto her other side toward her sleeping husband and almost screamed in fright when she found him awake and staring at her. A mischievous smile lifted the corner of his lips and he whispered her name, the word sounding like a caress and a promise. Kotoko shuddered in longing. Naoki reached across the space between them and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I miss you." His voice was low, a mere breath of sound in the stillness. "I miss you too," Kotoko replied in the same tense.

The long hours on their feet were forgotten as first their hands, then lips, then bodies met. It was like a reunion not only of body but of soul. They had no need of the fancy paraphernalia and set ups in the room. All they wanted or needed was the other. Kotoko's initial protest that Naoki needed his rest was quickly dismissed as he showed her that there was something he needed far more - something that Kotoko was only too happy to provide.

The first time was gentle and deep, the kind that satisfied the heart. The second time was hard and fast, the kind that satisfied the body. The succeeding times were less furious but just as thorough. It was much later when the lovers finally availed of what they had originally gone there for. Naoki was glad he had paid for an entire night instead of just a few hours as they drifted off comfortably nestled in each other's arms.

"I love you, Naoki," Kotoko whispered softly, barely awake. Naoki didn't return her declaration with words but it was implicit in the protective bend of his body around hers as he tucked her closer to him. In the endearing way he buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her clean scent. It was in the way his heartbeat matched hers and lulled her to a deep, restful sleep.

The following day, Irie Noriko welcomed home her bedraggled son and daughter-in-law and was not at all surprised when both promptly changed into sleepwear and fell into bed, asking not to be disturbed until dinnertime. However she was shocked into silence when Naoki off-handedly mentioned that he and Kotoko were looking for their own place.

* * *

A/N: Yes, if you think they went to a love hotel, you would be correct. (^^,) Love hotels are sometimes utilized by married couples for some private time since many homes have multiple family members present and therefore are not conducive to the privacy they need. Our dear Naoki and Kotoko seem to have this problem. ;)

* * *

Hello, hello dear readers! I am blown away by the demand for a second chapter to Tables Turned! I had not planned on making a multi-chapter of that one. I might either write a conclusion chapter or just tweak the original chapter to give a bit more of back story. I don't know yet. But thank you so much for the love.

UPDATE: I just tweaked Tables Turned with an extra paragraph. I know, probably not as satisfying as an entire chapter but I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.

To my guest reviewer, thank you - I am so happy you like my stories!


	13. Global Impact

"Seriously, Kotoko, you need to calm down and–"

"Calm down? How could you say that, Satomi! Those plants were defenseless and needed to be protected!"

"I know _that_ but was yelling out that poor young man really the way to do it?"

The girl called Kotoko laughed sarcastically. "Ha! 'Poor'?" Did you see his clothes? He was not poor, my friend. And his car! He's probably one of those entitled rich people who come here to holiday, not caring for the carbon footprint they leave around."

"I still think you should have gone easier on him."

"Kotoko!" A third young woman came running up to join the duo. "Did you really fight with the new doctor already?"

"What?!"

~o~O~o~

Irie Naoki was stunned. What just happened? One moment he was trying to claw his way out through overgrown bushes that wouldn't even let him out of his car and the next, he was getting an earful from a tiny spitfire of a girl. She reminded him of his aunt's cat when it faced down his overgrown puppy. The young woman spouted off about how he was "reckless and inconsiderate" and "really should be more aware of the impact he made on the planet." He could hardly remember what she was so angry about – and that was saying something since he never forgot anything he read or heard – but the way her eyes flashed and the way she gestured angrily throughout her speech was definitely imprinted on his mind. There weren't very many women who could claim to have held his attention for as long and for as raptly as this fiery young woman did – and he didn't even know her name. No matter, he was going to be in this village for a couple of months, he would run into her again. He would make sure of it. Naoki smiled. This community health portion of his medical program didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

A/N:

This is a one-shot, dear readers. I hope you enjoyed it! =) I'm welcoming and encouraging prompts! I need to get the plot bunnies going and I know you all would have an idea or two to give them the push. ;)


	14. For Better or For Worse

He swallowed through the sudden lump in his throat as the strains of traditional wind instruments wafted throughout the courtyard. His layers of clothing prevented the cold from penetrating his skin – but even if it did, warmth from deep within permeated his entire being. He saw the priest bow and they both mirrored the motion. She stepped alongside him, her movements measured and precise, the rustle of the heavy layers of her kimono audible above the music. He trained his eyes on the back of the heads of the musicians in front of them and he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. _Finally. Finally. Finally._ His heartbeat sounded loud in his hears as he stole a sideways glance at her. Her head was slightly bowed and her _wataboshi_ covered her face from his view. She drew marginally closer and the bands around Naoki's heart loosened their hold. He unclenched his hands, surprised with the sudden flash of pain as circulation returned to his palms. They reached the shrine and momentarily separated to go around the altar. Then they were face to face.

 _Kotoko_. A smile threatened to break out on Naoki's face as his bride raised her head at last. His heart sang.

Flawless porcelain skin, soft doe eyes, not a hair out of place.

 _No, no, no._

It was Sahoko who smiled up at him, her expression shy.

 _No!_ Naoki couldn't stop his sudden cry of anguish.

~o~O~o~

He woke with a start, hair matted to his forehead in a tangled mass of cold sweat. His rigid posture sagged with relief when he recognized the familiar outline of his room. Naoki glanced beside him to the neighboring bed and made out the lump that was his younger brother under the blankets. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He had it again, _that nightmare_. It had come to him three times since he had become engaged to Sahoko two weeks prior. He had brushed it off, chalking it up as pre-wedding cold feet, something that he had heard about. But really, he wasn't so sure. Each time it had left him feeling sick and terrified, fearful of this future he was walking into. Was it a sign? He fought to silence the voice in his head but it would not be assuaged. He rubbed his palms over his face and decided to get up and start his day. There was no more sleep for him tonight.

* * *

A/N:

Ohayou! Me again! Thank you to Tatistus, Shomon, and Valancy Stirling for your reviews for "Global Impact." I was so giddy reading them! T and VS, you have given my plot bunnies something to munch on, thank you!

This nightmarish one-shot is brought out by Tatistus' prompt that begins with "what if Naoki actually married Sahoko…" I'm betting this is definitely not the direction Tatistus was expecting, but forgive me, this is what came out! But I do still want to explore the rest of your prompt, dear Tatistus. (^^,)

If you want to see a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony with English narration, check out this video (just remove the spaces):

www. youtube watch? v=UeJQMvydpzQ


	15. Tears from the Sky

Kotoko blinked up at the sky as another droplet touched her brow. It wasn't quite raining, not yet, but it was the prelude.

Her steps were unhurried. If anything, they slowed down. She loved the rain and the feeling of renewal that came after it. She needed that just now. She desperately needed to feel renewed.

She had just come from her father's restaurant. It wasn't open today but Kin-chan had invited her and she had gone. He had told her he loved her and wanted to make her happy. He had proposed.

She had invited him out on a date with her the week before - resigned to forget the man she loved. The man who was going to marry another.

She had decided that if she can't be happy with the one she loved, maybe she can make Kin-chan happy since he loved her after all. Almost for as long as she had loved _him_ herself. But at that moment, when he had tried to kiss her, she had balked. Despite her decision to at last lay her unrequited love to rest, she had been unable to accept another's.

She felt ashamed for her weakness, for her inability to let go.

She hugged herself on the near-empty sidewalk. The rain, now a light persistent drizzle, had painted the pavement with a wet brush, reflecting the light from the streetlamps and the passing cars. Her shoes squished at regular intervals as she continued her measured steps home.

Her chest felt hollow, leaden, dead. She was physically hurting and yet there were no tears in her eyes.

She was spent.

Years of one-sided love and she was reduced to nothingness.

It hurt.

She paused and turned her hands palm-up, watching the little rivers of water forming then running off her skin. The microscopic molecules would drop to the ground, be absorbed by the earth, make their way up through the roots of a tree then out onto its leaves to be breathed back into the sky. Then the cycle would begin all over again.

Could she do it? Could she start all over again? Could she begin from a time when she did not love _him_?

She sighed, her breath forming a small cloud of steam in the increasingly cold air. The doubt and insecurity that had been creeping up on her finally formed into a solid thought. Was she not enough for _him_? Was it such a terrible thing to be loved by her and to love her back?

It wasn't just about the money. She could understand that Pandai, Inc. needed funds, but she didn't believe that it was that desperate that _he_ needed to marry to save the company.

The thought pushed harder: _It was finally his way out from your unwanted love._ A choked sob flew from her throat. _I see._ And she did see.

She wouldn't take no for an answer and he finally gave his response to her undying declarations of love in terms that could not be misunderstood.

He chose to marry another.

The realization strangled what was left of her shattered heart.

She side-stepped a couple hurrying down the sidewalk toward her. The man held an umbrella over their heads, the woman tucked against his side. They had smiles on their faces, happy despite the miserable weather. The warmth and affection between them was palpable in that fraction of time as they passed her. She wanted that. Wanted happiness even though things weren't perfect.

Could she still have it? Happiness? Not with _him_. And not even with Kin-chan.

Will she be happy?

Could she be happy?

Then realization struck her and she stopped in her tracks.

She could be happy, period.

She didn't need _anybody_ for that.

She would be happy in and of herself.

It will take time, it will take effort.

It will take willpower and determination.

She had plenty of both.

Somehow, her chest didn't feel quite so hollow anymore.

~o~O~o~

 ** _"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday..."_**

* * *

A/N:

Just a little something that popped into my head as I desperately try to write my papers and study for a midterm… I get this tightening in my chest when I read heartbreak stories and I know it sounds bad, but I wish you felt a little bit of that tinge as you read this. I think it makes the happy ending all the more precious, won't you agree?


	16. Alone

Dedicated to Valancy Stirling for her prompt of _elevator_ and _Irie-kun cries_. I was challenged with this one, my friend, but I hope it exceeds your expectations. Just a warning though, it's quite angsty. My apologies but my plot bunnies went that way!

* * *

He straightened from his bow as the elevator door closed, finally cutting off Chairman Oizumi and his granddaughter from sight. In the privacy of the little metal box, Naoki's knees suddenly weakened and he grabbed at the rail to steady himself. _Oh kami, what had he done?_

Irie Naoki had asked for and received permission to formally court Oizumi Sahoko.

He gulped, his throat painfully dry and his eyes tellingly burning. He was not one to cry but he instinctively recognized the prickling in the vicinity of his sinuses as something that precluded tears. Still he didn't cry.

He never cried.

Not even when he felt his world crumbling around him.

 _Why are you so sad, Irie-kun?_

In his head, it was so easy to imagine what she would say if she read his expression and saw his defeated posture. She would approach and peer up at his face, her eyebrows drawn together, her forehead wrinkled in concern. She might even lay a gentle hand on his arm. Probably timidly, uncertain of his reaction to her touch.

 _I did something I regret. It will hurt you._

A groaning sound reverberated through the elevator just before it gave a sudden lurch. Naoki's grip on the railing just barely saved him from face planting onto the control panel. The lights flickered overhead then went out as the car stopped its downward progression. The resulting silence was deafening.

Naoki backed into the wall and slid down to the floor, unmindful that he was probably ruining a perfectly good suit. He didn't have the energy to press the elevator's emergency button and ask for help. Besides, the power was most likely out in the rest of the building as well so there was no use trying to call for rescue when he would just end up waiting until everything was up and running again.

He chuckled mirthlessly. At least the elevator would eventually run again. He felt as if his life had come to a grinding halt.

 _Why did you do it, Irie-kun?_

It was even easier to pretend here, in the dark, that she was beside him, her small form mirroring his on the cold floor. Her eyes would be trained on his face again but he couldn't meet her gaze.

 _Because I had to._

 _Is Pandai really in that much trouble?_

 _Yes._

She would lean her back against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with him, face forward.

 _I see._

Her voice would be soft, resigned.

 _I'm sorry._

What did she have to be sorry for?

It was his turn to stare at her.

 _I'm sorry for what I've put you through these past years._

 _You've nothing to be sorry for – you can't help it._

He chuckled. With her beside him, he could muster a lame attempt at a joke. She wouldn't have been able to stop even if she wanted to. She'd already tried, right?

 _I suppose._

He could sense rather than see her small, rueful smile.

 _But I'm sorry just the same. You must be dreading how you'd tell me, huh? You feel that it would be so awkward with us living under the same roof._

She sighed, her distress apparent.

 _I've been nothing but a trial and burden to you all these years._

No, that wasn't true! She was—she was… not any of that.

She was...

His light.

His inspiration.

His love.

 _Don't worry, I know it's over, this dream of mine. You'll finally be free of me._

His heart painfully contracted.

A pause.

Then she giggled.

 _I'm so stubborn! I wonder how you and the rest of the family put up with me!_

She laughed, the sound infectious. If this were any other time, any other moment, he might have laughed too. He could sense her wipe the tears from laughter off her face. After a few more moments, her mirth subsided and she exhaled with another small smile. Silence but for their quiet breaths reigned for a little while.

But this was Kotoko. She was never quiet for very long.

 _I wish you all happiness, Irie-kun. Really._

How could she say that with her voice light and cheerful when his heart felt so leaden?

 _You're perfect for each other. Sahoko-san is the best wife for you. I could see that I could never be half as good for you as she is._

No, no, no. That's not true. But he couldn't say it.

Couldn't let her know that her love was requited.

Couldn't let her know that it was returned but couldn't be given.

 _I'm glad you have her._

She turned to him, her large eyes reflecting what little light the control panel emitted. They were full of happiness for him.

But even in the darkness he could see the trembling of her chin and the unnatural brightness of her smile.

She was being brave for him.

But her heart was breaking too.

 _No, I'm the one who's sorry._

"I'm so sorry, Kotoko."

He was alone again.

Without her it felt like a living death.

* * *

A/N:

I seem to be on an angst roll. Yikes!

Okay… He didn't actually shed tears, but he was crying inside, right?!

You might notice that I switched from him just imagining Kotoko's presence to changing the tenses so it sounds like she's actually present. This time it wasn't my usual issue of tense-switcheroo, it was deliberate.

So happy for the reviews and comments! Love you, dear readers!


	17. And Other Quiet Pursuits

Kotoko lay sprawled belly down on the bed next to her husband, legs folded and feet in the air as she flipped through a culinary magazine. Naoki sat reclined against the pillows stacked against the headboard, a much thicker medical journal resting on his bent knees. They were already in sleepwear, she in an oversized shirt that hit mid-thigh, and he in a white undershirt and pajama bottoms.

It was after dinner but still too early to go to sleep so the couple had escaped to their room to do some reading and other quiet pursuits. The room was silent save for the irregular intervals of a page being flipped and the hum of the stand fan where it oscillated in the corner of the bedroom.

Sometime later, Kotoko lifted her weight onto her elbows and scooted closer to Naoki, who didn't look up from his reading when she made contact with his side. But he simply _had_ to ask what she was doing when Kotoko wiggled still closer until her shoulder was snug against his hip and her waist against his feet.

"I'm cold." Was her only explanation.

"There are blankets, you know." Naoki sat up to reach over and toss them over her legs but Kotoko protested.

"I don't want my feet covered."

Naoki rolled his eyes and returned to reading the journal — but he _may_ have pressed closer to her as he settled back on the bed.

After a few minutes, his attention began wander. Kotoko had bathed earlier in the evening and he could distinctly smell her shampoo. It smelled light and fresh and he thought of how well the scent suited her. That is what she is to him — light and everything good.

Going after her that fateful night was the best decision he had ever made. The worst was was not declaring himself sooner.

Kotoko shifted again, her weight resting on him more fully. His wife was a comfortable warmth all along his side and it was making him feel very relaxed and even slightly sleepy…

Kotoko felt a warm weight and looked up to find Naoki with his hand on her head. He combed his fingers through her hair then down to her nape where he squeezed her muscles. She raised an eyebrow at him in question but he merely shook his head. It felt incredibly good as he massaged his way to her shoulders. With a shrug, she returned to her magazine and flipped a page.

She was just getting hungry again from the scrumptious description on the glossy paper when she heard the thud of something being tossed onto the bedside table. Then Naoki was sliding down beside her until they were shoulder to shoulder and eye to eye.

"Naoki-kun—" Whatever she was going to say was lost when Naoki sealed his mouth over hers. "Mmmm…" All thoughts of French delicacies immediately flew out of her head as Kotoko automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him against her.

Naoki rolled them over and settled his weight on Kotoko, her petite form sinking into the mattress as he kissed her slowly and deeply — warming her up more thoroughly than any space heater could.

* * *

A/N:

I thought you might enjoy some fluff after those angsty chapters. Have a great weekend everyone!

To **cristal** , **lady di** , **Kitty** , **Mansha** , and other **guest** readers, I couldn't reply to you directly but know that I read and appreciate your reviews! I'm so glad you're reading and enjoying She Said No!

To the guest reviewer who drew parallels with "Tears in the Sky" and _Rain_ from the "Moments in Time" chapter, great observation! You're right - there's a little more depth after a reread. I appreciate you doing that!

 **Zuchino. ss** , I couldn't PM you but wow, thank you! I love how you went through those emotions while reading "Alone" and even reread it! Please don't think that! I really and truly look forward to each review and I so love to hear what my readers think of each chapter. Receiving your thoughts and reactions tells me what I'm doing right (or wrong) and helps me with my writing. (^^,)


	18. It Started with a Kiss

It was the last night of the year and the medical and nursing students (mostly through the coercion and insistence of Marina, Tomoko, Motoki, and Funatsu) were ringing in the New Year atop Tokyo Tower. One of the medical students had connections and was able to reserve a portion of the restaurant for the group as well as exclusive use of the Special Observatory where the group was currently awaiting midnight.

Aihara Kotoko swirled the champagne in her glass and watched the liquid settle back down. She didn't like the taste of alcohol but Motoki had insisted that she at least toast to the New Year. The students were milling around the deck in readiness for the countdown with the breathtaking view of Tokyo below them. Everyone was in high spirits – they had finished their third year in their respective programs after all and at this point it was just more clinicals, capstone projects, and the like. Those who made it this far usually graduated – they had passed the point of no return, so to speak. Then again, if _she_ could make it this far, then all the others would too. She _is_ Aihara Kotoko. She smiled at her self-deprecating humor and looked around. Marina seemed to be teasing Keita and the others were laughing at whatever joke she said. He hadn't come after all. She was hoping he would so she could greet him " _Akemashite O-medetou_!" But Irie Naoki hadn't come. Oh well, it's not like they were even friends.

"Here, here!" Funatsu stood with his glass held high. "Let's count down to the new year!" The countdown was enthusiastically picked up by the crowd and Kotoko smiled happily. "10, 9…" She saw Funatsu drop his arm around Marina's shoulder and Marina smiled at him as they counted. Other students also stood side by side with their significant others when Kotoko saw Nishigaki, a senior medical student making his way towards her. _Oh no!_ He was a flirt of the first order and had taken to teasing her more than others. "6, 5…" Instinctively she knew that he was going to kiss her when the countdown ended. Kotoko panicked and looked around for an escape. She threw one more glance to see how close Nishigaki was from reaching her when he was blocked from her view by a newcomer.

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

His lips were soft and warm against hers, his arms solid and gentle around her. Kotoko sighed into the kiss before her brain kicked in and she pulled back with a gasp, her cheeks flaming. That was her first kiss. "

Irie-kun!" She stammered, shocked beyond her wits. Nishigaki reached her then but one glance at Naoki's hand on Kotoko's arm had him backing off. Naoki appeared different from when she saw him around Tonan. His eyes were warmer but that was probably just an effect of the dimmed lighting. He had never acknowledged her presence before, much less spoken to her. He was probably drunk, that was it! Or he felt sorry for her. That made more sense.

"Kotoko, I—"

"Thank you for saving me from Nishigaki-senpai. If I had to kiss someone at midnight, I would rather that it was you than him." She giggled nervously then stepped back. "Happy New Year, Irie-kun!" She bowed and dove into the crown, almost spilling her drink in her haste. She said her goodbyes to her friends and left the party, assuring them that she was okay but was already tired from a long day. She went to bed as soon as she got home but tossed and turned restlessly into the morning, unable to figure out why she got a kiss from _the_ Irie Naoki.

Thankfully it was winter break so she didn't have to worry about avoiding _him_. He had messed with her equilibrium and she needed to regain her balance. A week into the new year, Kotoko met a lovely older lady at the supermarket who talked a mile a minute but who warmed Kotoko's heart. Noriko invited the motherless girl for dinner at her home in celebration of the new year and promised to teach her how to cook when Kotoko shared how hopeless she was at the task. Kotoko looked forward to spending more time with the motherly woman just as much as Noriko anticipated the "mother-daughter" activities she could do with the young woman.

Kotoko adjusted her scarf as she walked toward Auntie Noriko's house. She consulted the address and stopped in front of the right house. Kotoko froze when she saw the nameplate on the gatepost.

 **Irie**

 _No._ Everything suddenly clicked into place. Noriko's son who was a genius and studying to be a doctor, her son who could have gone to any school he wanted but went to the local University. _Tonan_. _Irie_. _Irie_ Noriko. _Irie_ Naoki. This was too embarrassing! Kotoko fumbled for her phone. Noriko picked up on the second ring. "Kotoko-chan!"

"I'm so sorry, Noriko-bachan, something unexpected came up and I can't visit today. I'm so sorry!" She didn't wait for an answer but hung up and hurried back down the street. She was so stupid not to put two and two together! She almost slipped on a wet section of the pavement in her hurry to get as far from the Irie home as fast as she could. Irie-kun might think she was trying to get close to him. It might get around the college and she would be the laughing stock for the next semester! She shook her head.

"Kotoko-san!" She stopped in her tracks. "Kotoko-san!" Kotoko was shocked into stillness for the second time in her life as she watched Irie Naoki jog up to her. His breath came out in puffs in the wintery air.

"It _is_ you." He said in amazement. "Why didn't you go in?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize until today that Noriko-san was your mother. I—"

He shook his head. "What are you apologizing for? You should have come in."

"I couldn't." She looked away. "I don't want you to think I was chasing after you. You're the most popular guy at school and you probably have a lot of girls chasing after you but I'm not like that. I—"

"Kotoko." Her heart skipped upon hearing him say her name. "Kotoko, I didn't kiss you at the party because I was saving you from Nishigaki."

"Oh." Then her temper flared. "Well I don't want your pity! I was doing just fine welcoming the new year solo!"

"I wanted to."

"Excuse me?"

"I—" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight on his feet. "I should have asked, but I wanted to kiss you – that's why I did it."

"But—" Naoki stepped closer.

"You're amazing, Kotoko. There is nothing that happens to me that is a big deal. Everything in my life I can do well. Then I met you. You're always getting into scrapes and in trouble but you're so persistent. You're so passionate about everything you do. Even on that first day at Tonan you were already like a whirlwind, going about your way with such force. You fascinated me. You made me realize that life was more interesting when there are challenges to overcome. I wanted to face challenges too, to have hardships." He waved a hand at her. "You probably can't do 90 percent of what I can, but you pour yourself more into that 10 percent than most people do in their lifetime. You do things because you want to, because you're kind. You don't do them to attract attention or for praise." Suddenly he flushed red as if realizing everything he had just said. "I like you, Kotoko."

"Irie-kun—"

"You don't have to answer. I'll be content just being your friend if you'll let me." He shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Will you please come back to the house with me? Mother would be so disappointed if you didn't." He stepped back.

"Is that how you really feel about me?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know — I like you too, Irie-kun."

The smile that lifted his lips changed his expression immensely. "Naoki. Call me Naoki."

"Naoki." Kotoko's radiant smile directed at him had Naoki holding his breath. "Well I guess we can start by getting to know each other."

"A new year and new beginnings. I'd like that."

* * *

明けましておめでとう! Happy new year, everyone! My 2016 has been wonderful and I am looking forward to what 2017 has to bring. Thank you for all the love for my stories - I am encouraged to keep writing for you!

Wishing you all an even better year ahead.


	19. Effervescence III

Happy New Year!

This one is dedicated to mayra.713.g who pointed out that 'She Said No' celebrates its one year anniversary exactly a month from today (on Feb 4). I did not even realize how much time had already passed. Thank you, everyone for your support. May these stories bring enjoyment for many more years to come.

* * *

Effervescence III

 **~o~O~o~**

Kotoko was uncharacteristically quiet during lunch period today. I wonder if she's coming down with something? That wouldn't be good – she's doing one of the student addresses at our graduation in three day's time. Two students traditionally do the graduation speeches. I am automatically one since I'm the top student but the second one is voted on by the student government. Kotoko was shocked when the announcement was made at the morning exercises a few weeks ago. I couldn't say I was, much. After all, Aihara Kotoko has got to be one of the most, if not _the most_ , remarkable student at Tonan High School. After she finally accepted the honor, she became frantic with trying to write her speech. I offered to help her, of course, but Kotoko adamantly refused, saying that since she had been chosen, it was her duty to do this task on her own without relying on someone else. Like I've said before, she is stubborn but her heart is always in the right place. I know from her expression as she works on her speech that she's dying to ask me about mine. She doesn't though and I don't torment her about it.

When I exit the bathroom after my bath, I see Kotoko chatting with Father and Yuki. I am surprised since Uncle Shigeo doesn't seem to be around and Kotoko doesn't usually come over after dinner unless we had planned on studying together – which we hadn't. They look up when I enter the living room. "Uncle, is it alright if Irie-kun and I went for a walk?" Kotoko asks my father. Father of course consents and tells us to to wear jackets. Kotoko has a subdued look on her face but I know I would find out what is causing it. We reach the end of our street and turn the corner toward the station when she finally breaks the silence. "Irie-kun?" I make a noise to indicate I am listening. "Do you know what you want to take at University?" This question surprises me. Months ago, Kotoko had gotten very upset with me when she found out that I was not planning on going to University. I still remember how dismayed she had been. That was the first time I had seen her really, truly angry.

"That is so selfish!" Kotoko had exclaimed. I had told her that since I was going to be working at Pandai, I didn't see the need to get a degree therefore I was not going to any university. The vehemence with which she reacted to my statement took me by surprise. "You're a genius with an IQ of 200! Why won't you use that for our nation – to improve people's lives?" She stood straighter, like a soldier going off to battle. " _I'm_ going to college because I want to help others." She lifted her chin and placed a hand on her chest. "I'm not very smart and I don't have much to offer but I'm going to do my best just the same." There were tears trembling on her lashes and I was floored by how angry she was. She made me want to grovel at her feet just to get her to stop looking at me like I had let her down. I hated the feeling that she was disappointed in me. Suddenly her posture slumped then she just looked _sad_. "You can be anything you want to be," she whispered in a voice so small I had to strain to catch it. "I wish you'd at least try." She didn't speak to me after that. In fact, she avoided me. Everyone at school seemed to sense that I was in a foul mood because they steered clear of me.

I found out through Mother that Kotoko had been accepted at Tonan University and that she was considering a major in nursing. I was so proud of her but it stung that I didn't hear of it directly from her. If we didn't have that rift between us, I'm pretty sure I would have been the first person she would have told. Well, maybe second, after her father. The realization that my best friend wasn't talking to me – and probably won't talk to me for as long as she could avoid it, gave me a heavy feeling. Despite their acceptance of my decision to not continue my formal education, I knew I had disappointed my folks as well. That got me thinking a lot and I realized Kotoko had a point. I had accepted what was expected of me but it wasn't because I was passionate about becoming Pandai's next CEO. Hardly. It was just that I had no interest in anything else. But was that true? What if I had just not found it yet? I thought of Kotoko. She couldn't do even half of what I could but that didn't stop her from trying or giving her all. Everything I did came so easily to me that it was almost cheating. That thought shamed me. I knew what I had to do.

Two days after the fight with Kotoko, I signed up to take the entrance exam at Papa's alma mater. That evening, I went to the Aihara's apartment and asked to speak with Kotoko. She finally came out of her room after some pushing from Uncle Shigeo. "I'm taking the entrance exam for the University of Tokyo," I told her. "I wanted you to be the first to know." Her head snapped up – she had been looking everywhere but at me – and her expression was one of surprise. A smile broke over her features. "Really?" When I nodded, she squealed and pitched herself at me, almost choking me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy!" She yelled. Then she stiffened and dropped back to the ground, pushing away from me. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you," she said. "I deserved it." I replied. She shook her head emphatically. "But it's _your_ life," she said. "I had no right to judge. I'm sorry." I was momentarily at a loss for words. "No, Kotoko, you were right. You didn't say anything that wasn't true. Although, maybe we can talk it out next time instead of—" She giggled and nodded in agreement. And just like that the rift was gone.

On the day of my test Kotoko insisted on accompanying me to the station. "Good luck, Irie-kun, although I know you don't need it," she beamed at me. But I _was_ feeling a little nervous – this was a major exam that was only offered once a year, after all. "Wait!" Kotoko ran after me. "Here," she thrust something into my hand. "I made this for you – again, even though I know you don't need it." She turned and walked away after a final wave. I glanced at the object in my hand. A good luck charm. I smiled to myself at her antics and pocketed the item. I had just purchased my ticket when I noticed a commotion near the entrance of the station. Curious, I tried to see through the folks crowding around when my blood ran cold at the sight of the familiar navy blue blazer and plaid skirt of Tonan High School. I broke through the crowd and picked Kotoko up. She moaned in pain, clutching at her stomach. Sweat was beaded along her hairline and her breath came out in pants. "Irie-kun, the exam," she weakly protested. I ignored her pleas to put her down and took her to the nearest hospital.

Even after she had been taken in for surgery, I could have still made it to the exam but I didn't. In that short amount of time, between my fear for Kotoko and waiting for Uncle Shigeo to arrive, I had made up my mind. I would go to Tonan University. I don't know why but it felt right.

"Irie-kun?" Kotoko has stopped walking. I turn toward her. "I don't know yet," I finally say. "But someone once told me that going to college is what helps a person discover what they want to do in life." Kotoko smiles at recognizing her own words. "I don't know what I really want to do, Kotoko, but whatever it is, I promise that I will do my best." Somehow, I know that hearing me say those words means a lot to her.

She smiles wickedly. "Race you back?"

* * *

A/N:

I hope this wasn't too confusing to follow, dear readers. Yes, the entire middle section is basically a flashback (if it helps, I change tenses to help with the transition).

Hopefully the next one comes along soon since we still need to hear Kotoko's graduation speech, right? What are your favorite words of wisdom and inspirational addresses? Please share them with me! It might help get the ball rolling for Effervescence IV! =D


	20. Tables Turned II

**Tables Turned II**

Kotoko stole a glance at Naoki where he sat next to her on the engawa that wrapped around the house, the half-finished remains of their afternoon snack lying between them. She thought back on the the events of the past hour.

At his pronouncement that he was in Yanagawa to see _her_ , Kotoko had stared at him for a full minute, her face showing her disbelief and astonishment. Naoki began to shift uncomfortably which was strange since he was usually so still and _unmoved_ about anything.

"You're joking," Kotoko finally found her tongue.

"I wouldn't joke about this." Naoki protested, bending down to pick up the abused pitcher.

"That's true," Kotoko said thoughtfully as Naoki turned to her expectantly. "You don't joke at all."

To her utter surprise, Naoki _laughed_. "This is true," he said after a moment, still chuckling. "I'm working on it."

"Why?" She asked. Naoki sensed that she wasn't asking about his resolution to be more entertaining.

"Can we sit down?" He gestured toward the kitchen table. Kotoko grabbed the snacks she had brought out and put them on a tray.

"If you could grab the glasses, we can go sit outside."

Naoki did as he was asked and followed Kotoko to the back of the house.

"So what are you really doing here?" Kotoko asked. "And I'm not buying any of that 'I came to see you' stuff," she quickly added. Naoki leaned back against the pillar and rested an arm on his bent knee.

Sensing that Kotoko won't be receptive to a repeat for his reason for being there, he decided on a different approach. "I'm a third year in medical school." He began. Kotoko gasped.

"That's wonderful, Irie-kun!" The accompanying smile was the first truly happy smile she had directed at him since he arrived. She leaned toward him. "What's it like?"

Naoki smiled back, quickly warming up to the subject. He told her of his first year where he had to catch up on so much reading if he wanted to graduate on time since he was already a year behind due to initially having a different major. He told her about the second year when he started hospital rotations and how it was challenging but very fulfilling. He told her about his current year and the added thesis load.

As Naoki spoke, the _joie de vivre_ that he knew Kotoko had in abundance was evident as she listened with rapt attention, her eyes glowing as she visualized the old grandmother at the hospital who adored him, the classmates who tried to compete with him academically (and failed), and his parents' joy when he was selected for a fellowship with pediatric surgery. Her response was so like the Kotoko of years past that it brought a soothing calm over him, relief that she was still the Kotoko he knew.

"I'm really glad you found such a great vocation, Irie-kun." She looked at him thoughtfully, her head cocked to the side. " _Irie-sensei._ It suits you," she declared brightly. She looked out toward the ocean, her legs swinging over the edge of the engawa like a little child's. "I'm glad," she repeated.

Naoki sat watching her profile, tracing her features with his eyes, his hands itching to reach out and touch her. He clenched his hands into fists lest he give in to the temptation. Kotoko giggled and turned toward him.

"You must be getting so much more attention now more than ever, huh?" She swung her legs out and wiggled her toes. She grinned at the mental image of women fawning over Naoki in a white lab coat.

Naoki shrugged. "Still not interested."

"You'll have to give in at some point, I'm sure Uncle and Auntie are looking forward to it." She pointed out, her voice was still light.

 _Only if you want me._

"How about you, Kotoko? How have you been?" He wanted to find out more about her.

She shrugged. "Well, we moved here and it wasn't as hard to settle in as I thought. Being in the country took some adjusting since I've only known Tokyo all my life, but the people here are so nice that it really wasn't difficult. I'm enrolled in the local college and have one more year left to get my degree in education with a concentration in special needs."

Naoki nodded. He remembered hearing about Kotoko's program from his mother. The image of Kotoko working with children who needed the special care was extremely fitting. She was kind, loving, and incredibly patient. That she wasn't especially academically gifted mattered little. She would be a great educator. Naoki said so.

Kotoko blushed under his praise and shook it off, uncomfortable with the attention. "I just want to do something –" she cast around for a word – " _significant_ in life and I felt that this was perfect."

"I think it suits you." Naoki said, and he meant it.

"Thank you."

Afternoon passed into evening as they talked about nothing and everything, avoiding the deeper currents and the way they had parted three years ago.

"I should get going," Naoki said after the last rays of the sun receded from the horizon. The sunset had been spectacular but it brought some sadness because he knew his time with her was ending and he wasn't even sure if she would agree to seeing him again.

Kotoko sighed then took a cleansing breath as if rousing herself. The sunset had been magical.

"Would you like to have dinner before you go? My cooking's improved – somewhat," she admitted sheepishly.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. I have to catch the bus to town. Besides, uhh, Uncle Shigeo isn't here, so." He trailed off, uncomfortable that the easy camaraderie they used to have was now strained.

She nodded in understanding. "I'll drive you to the station." She gathered the dishes onto the tray which Naoki took from her and deposited in the kitchen.

"Thanks for today, Kotoko. It's been great catching up."

"I'm glad you visited." She replied and Naoki knew she meant it.

He wouldn't ask if he could come back. He wouldn't ask if she wanted to see him again. He would just do it. That's what she had done. He was just taking a page from her book.

* * *

Tada! I'm semi back! I've missed this fandom! How's everyone?

I'm so surprised by the number of requests I received to do a continuation of Tables Turned. I played around with how to do a second part and this is what came out. I'm not really all that happy with it, but I think it will do. You all wonderful readers have been kept waiting so long already and I hope this is not too much of a disappointment. Sorry if there are errors, I just wrote this up really quickly before I could change my mind and trash the idea.

Thank you, as always, for the love as shown in your follows, favorites, and reviews!

Hugs!


	21. Liquid Sunshine

This short was inspired by a flashback scene in the 11th Detective Conan film, Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure.

* * *

"Oh no!" The highschooler cried out in dismay when the skies opened up and an unexpected downpour came down. The girl darted under the small shelter the roof of a candy shop offered and brushed off droplets as best she can. "I won't make it to work at this rate," she muttered worriedly.

Puddles quickly formed on the sidewalk which people sidestepped as they rushed by.

"Oy, Kotoko."

"Ehh?" Tonan High School heartthrob and at times, Kotoko's biggest vexation, Irie Naoki stood in front of her holding an umbrella over both of them.

"Take this. You better not be late to work."

"But Irie-kun, how about—?"

"Ba-ka." He pronounced disdainfully. "I'm the _genius Irie,_ " he said, using the nickname teachers often prefixed to his last name. He patted his school bag. "I knew the forecast so of course I brought one. This is just an extra one Mother thrust into my hands this morning."

"Really, Irie-kun?" The smile that broke out on Kotoko's face was like the sun coming out after a storm. "Thank you!" She said happily. She took the umbrella and waved at him before turning the corner.

The _genius Irie_ had a faint and uncharacteristic smile on his face as his schoolmate disappeared from sight. Glancing quickly up at the dark skies, he dashed off in the opposite direction, his school bag held ineffectually over his soon rain-soaked form.

* * *

Oh man, I really did a number on myself with Tables Turned! Thank you for the reviews, everyone! A couple of you mentioned interest in seeing it as a separate multi-chapter story and I promise to consider it. The challenge is I would really need to sit down and hash out some sort of storyline which I don't have the time or energy to do just yet (real life intrudes!). But, yes, I will strongly consider it and play around with the idea. If anything, at the least, I will close out TT with a good ending for you under She Said No.


	22. Omiai Kekkon

Arranged marriages, though not as common anymore, was still an accepted tradition. But a marriage arrangement without time given for the couple to get to know each other and make a decision? Not so much.

* * *

"I agree, my friend. It is time." Despite the ocean which separated them, the same thought was in both men's minds – the clock was quickly winding down.

 **Omiai Kekkon**

 **~o~o~o~**

 **Prologue**

Aihara Kotoko, only child and heiress of the Aihara family, skipped down the steps with her purse in tow. Her manners bellied the fact that she was already 20 years old and a sophomore at Tonan University. She greeted her father with a cheerful good morning as she slid into her seat for breakfast. It was a morning like any other but little did she know how much her life would change in just a few short hours.

 **~o~o~o~**

"You knew this was coming, son."

"Yes, but not this soon, Father!" Irie Naoki slumped against Shigeki's desk in defeat. He wiped a hand over his face. "When?"

"You'll meet Kotoko-chan tomorrow."

 **~o~o~o~**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri." Shigeo greeted his daughter as she entered the house. Kotoko kissed his cheek on her way to the kitchen where she prepared a snack for the two of them like she always did.

"How was your day at the restaurant, 'tousan?" They had several restaurants but he was almost always at the first one, the one he had built with his own sweat and blood, the one which first established the Aihara's as a name in the culinary scene.

"I didn't go to the restaurant today."

"Oh?" She munched on a pastry as she waited for him to elaborate.

"Kotoko, I need to tell you something important." Suddenly, Kotoko was struck by how weary and _old_ her beloved father looked.

 **~o~o~o~**

She sat stunned, feeling as if the world as she knew it had just crumbled around her in the few hours it took her father to reveal the truth to her. His health, the pact that he had struck with his best friend, and how everything had changed. Tomorrow she would meet the man she was to marry.

He was dying and he was entrusting her to Iri-chan, his best friend, the 'Uncle Shigeki' Kotoko had heard a lot about but couldn't remember meeting as the family had been living abroad. The Aihara Corporation was to be hers, with a significant portion of the monies invested in Pandai, Incorporated, Irie Shigeki's company. When they were a lot younger, Kotoko and Naoki, Iri-chan's eldest son, had been promised to each other. The families had of course wanted them to have the chance to become friends and court properly but with the circumstance and his health failing fast, Kotoko's father wanted her future secured immediately. There was no time to warm Kotoko up to the idea. They had no other family and he knew that his beloved daughter would be welcomed as their own in the Irie household. Kotoko and Naoki had been friends when they were children, they could be so again.

 **~o~o~o~**

She met him, Naoki, her future husband. At an intellectual level she knew it was all real, the whirlwind of changes that were happening in her life, but it also felt surreal, as if she was just a bystander watching on the sidelines as this young woman who had her face became engaged to a virtual stranger. A _handsome genius_ , but a stranger just the same. He seemed to be the quiet type and he didn't speak beyond the formalities the occasion required. The only times he spoke off-script was when he first greeted them upon their entrance and to inquire after her father's health – and could she have imagined it? – there was concern in his eyes. Her father had clapped him on the back and told him that he was as well as could be – but Kotoko now knew it to be a lie.

The wedding ceremony was to be in a week, during the semester break.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

After a long day of ceremony and feasting, here they were, alone in the well appointed honeymoon suite of an exclusive resort and it was beyond uncomfortable. Naoki stood facing the window, the beautiful spring blooms lost on him as he stared at the glass which reflected the room behind him. Kotoko was standing in the periphery of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. She had showered and her hair was still slightly damp, her face scrubbed clean from the wedding makeup. She looked even younger and more delicate without it. The blush pink pajama set she wore highlighted how small and innocent she looked. He could tell she was nervous by the way she kept shifting her weight from foot to foot and clasping and unclasping her hands. It was also evident by the way she looked at everywhere but him. Deciding that anything was better than this awkward standoff, he turned and faced his new bride. She nearly jumped when he spoke.

"Kotoko."

"Yes?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Can we talk?" He waved his hand toward the couch next to him. She looked uncertain of what to do but she nodded and sat down. At the last minute Naoki decided to take the armchair catty corner from her. He cleared his throat, unsure how to begin but he knew it was better if they talked. "I'm sorry about your father," he began. Kotoko looked up in surprise, clearly not expecting that. "I had heard of the arrangement between our fathers but never thought it would actually happen. I—"

"It's not your fault," Kotoko said quietly. She had been shocked speechless when her father told her that he wanted her to marry Naoki whom she only vaguely remembered from childhood. The revelation of her father's cancer had shaken her but she protested against his insistence that she marry. She had wept and argued that it wasn't necessary, but seeing how worried he was about her future finally made her reconsider. "I know you didn't want this either. I mean, who would want to be married to someone they don't really know? It's not done nowadays." She shrugged her shoulders eloquently. "But we're here." She added unnecessarily

"And we should make the best of it." Naoki offered. For the first time that night, tentative but genuine smiles crossed their faces.

The next hour passed quickly as the two got better acquainted with each other. Kotoko realized that with the right questions, Naoki wasn't that reluctant of a communicator after all. Naoki in turn was surprised by how spirited the petite young woman was. It wasn't until Kotoko had yawned twice that Naoki suggested they go to bed. Kotoko paled and Naoki immediately reddened when he realized what he had just said.

"No, no! That's not what I meant. I mean, yes, to sleep, not uhmmm—" He groaned and covered his face with his hands, dropping his head back against the armchair in embarrassment. After her initial fear had passed, Kotoko found the humor in the situation and began giggling. Naoki dropped his hands from his face and stared at her before joining Kotoko in laughter.

"Well, goodnight." Kotoko finally said with a smile, her cheeks pink from laughter.

"Goodnight, Kotoko." Then Naoki stood, crossed to the bed and grabbed two pillows from one side.

"What are you doing?"

"You sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch." When it looked like she would protest, Naoki interrupted her. "It's fine, Kotoko." He gave her a reassuring smile. Kotoko dipped her head.

"Thank you."

She was asleep by the time Naoki came back to the room after his bath.

"Sweet dreams, Kotoko."

 **~o~o~o~**

Kotoko slept surprisingly well that first night, considering the circumstances. She slept long and deeply, not waking up until almost 9 o'clock. She gasped and leapt out of bed only to remember that school was not in session and the she was supposedly on her honeymoon. A quick survey of the other room showed that Naoki was up as the sofa bed was empty. A fresh pot of tea was in the kitchenette and she found him on the balcony typing away on his laptop.

"Good morning." He greeted her when she stepped out to join him.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually. How about you?"

"So did I."

"I'm sorry for getting up so late."

Naoki shook his head. "Don't be. I would have slept longer myself but I had some emails I needed to respond to."

"What time did you get up then?"

Naoki glanced at the time on the laptop. "Around 7:30. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Brunch you mean?" Kotoko said with a laugh. "Yes, please! You should know that I love food."

Naoki quickly learned that Kotoko wasn't kidding when she said she loved food. She worked her way quickly through the breakfast feast that room service sent up.

Naoki continued working after breakfast but Kotoko opted to explore the extensive resort gardens. Naoki joined her for lunch by the pool and they went on a tour the resort provided for the rest of the afternoon. They had one more night at the resort before they left for Tokyo the following morning.

 **~o~o~o~**

Naoki's mother had taken care of setting up the newlyweds' living quarters in the Irie family home, declaring that "her dear daughter was not to be stressed over anything." Kotoko had loved the energetic older lady from the start, happy she could call her mother. Initially, Mr. Aihara had protested against the Iries' insistence that he move in as well but after Kotoko added her voice, he relented. Naoki and Kotoko practically had the second floor of the mansion for themselves. They had a large bedroom with an en suite sitting room and bathroom. The only other rooms on the floor were a smaller spare bedroom and the study.

On their first night home, Okaasan went all out and served up a homemade feast for the couple and it was late before Naoki and Kotoko went up to their room.

 **~o~o~o~**

It was déjà vu. Here he was by the window and Kotoko by the door, as far as possible from the bed without actually stepping outside the room. He could have laughed if he didn't sense the tension radiating from her. It seemed as if the easy camaraderie that had developed between them had never been present. Naoki turned and sat on the vanity stool.

"Have a seat, Kotoko." He waved his hand around the room, inviting her to have a seat. Kotoko nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, her hands tightly clasped in front of her, her eyes lowered to her toes. "What happened? Are you feeling unwell? You seemed fine during dinner…"

"I'm fine, really." But her expression and posture said otherwise. In the short time he'd been around her, Naoki knew she was far from fine.

"Kotoko," he pried gently.

"Did something happen in the kitchen?" After dinner, Kotoko had volunteered to help in the kitchen, his mother only allowing it after Kotoko declared that since this was her new home, she would only truly feel at home if she helped with daily household tasks. The women had been holed up in the kitchen for a long time as the rest of the family cleared and tidied the dining room before taking turns using the bathroom.

Naoki's hunch proved right when Kotoko slowly nodded. "She didn't mean anything by it, Okaasan just…" Naoki sighed. He knew his mother and he could guess at where this was going. "She asked if we had a good time then she got really excited and mentioned 'babies' and 'grandchildren.'" Tears quivered on her dark lashes. Naoki was on his feet, across the floor, and on his knees in front of her before he could stop himself. He laid his hands over hers.

"No, don't cry." He said with a calm that he didn't feel. "I promise you, we won't, uhh, do any of that. We won't do anything that you're not comfortable with." He could see the effort she was making trying to hold back her tears but one made its way down her cheek. She looked him straight in the eye before taking a tremulous breath and nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Irie-kun." She finally said and her lips lifted in a small smile. Naoki stood and took a step back. He reached for a box of tissues on the dresser and handed it to her.

"And Kotoko, I think you should call me by my first name, don't you agree?"

"Hai… Naoki-kun."

* * *

A/N:

Dear She Said No readers, this is the prologue and the first chapter of my new story in the InaK fandom. The rest of the chapters will be uploaded under its own story: Omiai Kekkon. I'll be the first to admit that our couple would be OOC but oh well, that's how the story played out in my head. I hope it's still an enjoyable read! I certainly had a good time writing it instead of studying! Muahahaha

BTW, the Omiai Kekkon version has about 15% more content.

XOXO


	23. Effusive

**Effusive** , adj.

1\. unduly demonstrative; lacking reserve

2\. pouring out; overflowing.

* * *

To the casual observer, Irie Naoki is someone who is wholly unaffected by his spirited wife. If one could read minds, one would discover that this was in fact very far from the truth.

She pressed her hand against the side of his neck, her palm against his pulse. There was no change on his expression or posture but his heart rate picked up against her light touch. She dropped a light kiss on his jaw and he swallowed against his suddenly parched throat.

 _Goodnight, Irie-kun._

He was right at her heels and caught her in their room.

How he caught her varied. Sometimes she found herself pinned against the door, his mouth sealed against hers in hungry, almost feral kisses. At other times, she would be playfully tossed up on the bed and pinned against the mattress, his kisses slow and languorous.

But one thing was certain, he was just as affected by her as she was by him. She was more effusive. He preferred to demonstrate his affection in private.

It suited her just fine.


	24. After Her Own Heart

A special one-shot in honor of the amazing mothers out there. The world is better because of you!

* * *

 **After Her Own Heart**

The woman stood before the tombstone, the scent of her offerings of fresh flowers and incense sticks mingling in the spring breeze. Her black hair blew gently around a kind face with shrewd but gentle eyes.

"She's doing so well. She works hard at school and is always doing her best. You know how she is—but it doesn't stop her from trying. She's always so positive and lively. I know you must be so proud of her." She spoke as one would with a dear friend.

She had always wanted a daughter. A little girl to pamper and spoil. When _she_ came into her life, she fell in love with her only as a mother can. The girl with eternal optimism, stars in her eyes and the light of the noonday sun in her smile. It was only a short time before she couldn't imagine not having her in their lives and she couldn't love her any more than if she were her own flesh and blood.

She hoped that one day, she would indeed be a daughter to her in more than just love and affection, but that remained to be seen. The two were oblivious to it but she felt that there was a deep love between them that was just waiting for the right time to make itself known.

In any case, she was happy when strangers remarked on the "pretty girl and how much like her mother she looked." It didn't bother her one bit. In fact, her heart warmed whenever the comparison was made.

 _She_ reminded her a lot of when she herself had been young. Lively and spirited, she was lucky that she had married her childhood sweetheart and he loved her liveliness and outspokenness. Her trademark characteristics didn't go over to her sons though. Her husband wasn't the quiet, brooding type himself, but both their boys were. They must have gotten it from some unknown relative in their family tree.

When _she_ arrived, she realized that she was the daughter she had never known she wanted nor needed so badly. She was a breath of fresh air to their home, a dose of vivacity in their lives.

Sometimes she would like awake in bed at night and thank the gods for sending her to them. She never wanted her to leave.

"She is very happy and she is much loved." The woman brushed her hand over the smooth stone. "Arigatou gozaimasu for sharing her with us, Etsuko. With _me_. I will always treasure her." The woman bowed deeply, her heart full of gratitude for the beautiful individual that was Kotoko.

* * *

A/N: Yes, that's Noriko visiting Kotoko's mother's grave. :)

I was thinking of this as being in the Effervescence universe.


	25. Fatherhood

**_Wonder_** was the word that came to mind the first time he saw her, screaming and kicking—indignant at having to leave her mother's warm and comfortable womb.

 ** _Amazement_** was the next description as he held her—amazed that this little newborn, quite possibly the best of him and her, was a new being, an entirely different person with her own personality, likes and dislikes.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his daughter would not be able to help but love her mother but he wished with all his heart that she would at least _like_ him! **_Insecurity_** plagued him for a few moments before he remembered that his daughter was hers too. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 ** _Gratitude_** was what he felt as he kissed his wife's sweaty brow—her exhaustion quickly being overtaken by radiant joy and overwhelming love—and he could just feel the warmth of her emotions washing over him.

 ** _Contentment_** was what he felt as they lay in bed together, the baby snuggled between them. They couldn't get over how perfect she was and how she was theirs.

 ** _Blessed_**. There was no better word to describe Irie Naoki as he and Kotoko shared a tender kiss over the slumbering form of their firstborn.

* * *

A/N: A Happy Father's Day to our wonderful dads and father-figures!


	26. Expectation vs Reality

"Naoki!"

"Kotoko."

"How was the conference?"

"It went really well."

"That's great!"

"You might be interested to know that I attended a very interesting workshop."

"Oh?"

"It was called _'The Expectant Mother and the Female Physiology.'_ "

"But—"

"I'm not an OB?"

She nodded.

"No, but my 'dear wife' and I are expecting our first child—" He knelt on the vanity stool and leaned over her shoulder, dropping his hand onto her barely evident bump. Her skin burned where she felt his touch. "and I wanted to learn more about her and her _needs_." The last word was whispered against the sensitive shell of her ear.

"And?" Her voice sounded thin and breathy to her.

"Of course I've read and heard of it before, but I didn't realize how rampant it actually is until the question and answer portion."

"What is?"

He held her gaze in the mirror.

" _'The desire of the mother for her partner increases markedly during pregnancy.'_ " He quoted perfectly. "Tell me, Kotoko. Does it?" He had held her gaze during the recital. Now he dropped his lips onto her shoulder, trailing heavy kisses over the exposed skin.

Kotoko moaned and dropped her head back against his chest. She placed her hand over his and held it tight against her skin. "Yes."

"Then I'm awfully remiss." He pulled away and Kotoko's eyes shot open at the loss of his warmth. "Let me remedy that." He effortlessly swung her from the vanity stool and into his arms. She gasped.

"Naoki!"

He lowered her tenderly on the bed. "I haven't thanked you yet."

"For what?"

"For all these years of loving me. For not giving up on me. For marrying me. And now, for carrying my child."

Tears welled up in Kotoko's eyes. Dammed hormones!

"Don't cry!" He suddenly sounded panicked.

Kotoko shook her head and laughed amidst her tears. She reached for him. "You make me so happy."

Naoki smiled the smile that only she got to see and pressed her back until she was lying on the bed. "Now let me show you how much I love you."

And he proceeded to demonstrate just that.

* * *

A/N: An M-rated one will most likely come up in Simple Pleasures whenever I get around to it. teeheehee


	27. A Subtle Misdirection

"Irie-kun!" Her expression was a blend of surprise and pleasure. "You came." Her smile was wide and bright.

He shrugged. Casual. _Nonchalant._ As if he didn't know that his presence meant the world to her. He wasn't ready to admit certain truths yet but he also couldn't stay away. She treated him as if he hung the moon. Little did she know that _he_ felt like a satellite planet that couldn't resister _her_ gravitational pull. Is this how all those other guys felt — no, _feel_ — toward her? Did they discover much sooner what he was just now realizing? Guys and girls both, he amended. Kotoko did have very loyal girlfriends in that Jinko and Satomi duo. _Correction_ , add Chris to that.

With an effort, he thrust the bouquet that had been burning a hole in his hand toward her. "Here."

She looked from the bouquet to him then and back again. "It's—"

"Because Uncle couldn't come he sent those for you." He explained quickly, lest she get the wrong idea. He couldn't have her taking _that_ line of thought.

She nodded. Otousan had already called her before the ceremony with his apologies. She understood. The storms were bad down south and transportation had become an issue. She was disappointed he wasn't able to make it back but the Irie's were here and they were family too — in a away. She tried to cheer up and tell herself that at least having _some_ of the people she loved present for her big day was enough. Things happened and she knew her father felt bad enough about missing her capping ceremony without her also feeling down about it.

"Mother took a video of the entire thing so he can watch it when he gets back." Naoki continued.

Kotoko nodded again, her smile returning. "Thank you! These peonies are beautiful." She held them up to her face to take in the subtle fragrance and Naoki blinked as his mind — without his leave — compared her pink cheeks to the soft blush of the petals and found the sight _adorable_. He mentally clapped a hand over his overactive mind to silence it.

Kotoko's expression then morphed into one that he was well acquainted with. _Confusion_. "Peonies." Her murmur was almost inaudible. She looked up at him as if his face would hold the answer to her unspoken question.

 _Uh oh._

"I guess Uncle remembers that you don't particularly like roses." He supplied smoothly. Quickly.

Her smile came back full-force. "These are perfect."

Naoki knew the lie was worth it.

His lips lifted in a small smile.

* * *

A/N:

Oh wow, you guys! I haven't posted anything for SSN since June 2017! Time sure has flown. I miss you all. I miss writing for this fandom, reading works by others, and just being in fanfic in general. How's everyone? Happy New Year, by the way! Can you believe we're already two months into 2018? Crazy, huh? I hope this year has been wonderful so far to all of you. I haven't forgotten that I owe Omiai Kekkon readers a honeymoon 2.0 scene. Maybe I'll be able to keep the promise of writing it at some point this year...? Fingers crossed!

Anyway, I'd love to hear how you're all doing and I hope to get back to reading the updates and new fics on our favorite polar opposites couple! =)

BTW, have you guys seen Good Morning Call? *wink*


End file.
